Doublemint
by Chuquita
Summary: To clone or not to clone, that is the question. When Veggie & Goku discover Bulma has cloned the ouji in her lab, the duo decide to investigate. After Goku accidentally wakes the cloned Veggie up, the taller ouji becomes intended on taking Vegeta's place
1. Meet Veggie's clone! l Kaka'meddling

11:51 PM 7/21/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #44

Goku: Get me out of here!

Enma: I'm sorry, I can't.

Goku: Why is that? I need to get back to Vegeta now!

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: And here I am! (gives Veggie a hug)

Vegeta: (twitch)

Chuquita: Ironically in that episode there are many more people in danger besides Veggie.

Goku: (sniffles) But Veggie was the only one fighting the bad guy and needed his favorite peasant in the whole wide world to

save him, (perks up) (looks down at Veggie) In't that right Veggie?

Vegeta: (twitch) (bright red) Please....let go....

Chuquita: One of the funniest parts was the way chibi Goku suddenly appeared at the last minute to save gt Veggie.

Goku: (happily) I got to tackle him-n-get a faceful of Veggie-tummy! Course gt Veggie musta smelled pretty bad by then cuz

he was fighting so long-n-all...

Chuquita: Which leads us to the topic of this story! Veggie's clone!

Goku: (smiles at Veggie) Who is DEFINATLEY not as little and silly-brained and cute as the REAL Veggie...

Chuquita: ...but has a unique charm all his own. Bulma briefly showed Veggie her cloning project back in "Kakarrotto v1.0".

However he does a lot more than just sit in a tube this time! He escapes and tries to take over Veggie's place in the natural

order of things.

Vegeta: HA! He can't do that!

Goku: (blinks) Why not, lil Veggie?

Vegeta: (boastfully) Because my clone isn't small enough to fit into my clothes.

Goku: Haha! Veggie's got a point there!

Chuquita: (holds up doodlepad) This fic's actually based off of the comic-strip version I did back in Feburary! Course since

it's a lil bit different I'm not going to literally fic-tize the comic version like I did with "Kaka-germs" & "All Aboard".

I'm just gonna use some ideas from it.

Vegeta: (smirks at doodle of himself and gt Veggie) I still think I'm the more attractive one.

Goku: (laughs) Haha! Like a magnet, Veggie! (lets go of a small refridgerator magnet which is pulled forward and attaches to

Veggie's cheek)

Vegeta: (cocks his eyebrow at the magnet and picks it off, confused)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Even **I'M not sure how he did that.**

Vegeta: (glances over at cluelessly smiling Goku) Neither do I.

Chuquita: The veggie-clone's manner is also a bit different from our Veggie here. Bulma still hasn't fully programed his

brain and personality, so he's a little more, well, blunt than our Veggie is.

Goku: (while Veggie's poking the magnet on the table suspicously) (happily) And also less sneaky! REAL little Veggies are

VERY sneaky. (takes the magnet from Veggie, who pouts momentarily, then snorts and pretends to ignore him)

Chuquita: Also, depending on how many chapters this one is, I may end up gone on vacation halfway through the fic (every year

we take a trip to the shore) BUT that doesn't mean I won't get some of this done there! AND the hotel we're staying in has

online computers so who knows, maybe part 2'll end up being uploaded from there. (grins)

Goku: (cheerfully) I like the beach-n-the-boardwalk-n-the-fudge, Chu-sama!

Chuquita: We'll be in Wildwood from August 2nd to the 5th so if anyone starts to wonder where I am, well, that's where I'll

be :)

Goku: (spins around and is now wearing his orange swimtrunks) (smiles sweetly down at Veggie) Does little Veggie wanna ride

the waves with me~~?

Vegeta: (thought-bubble w/Veggie swimming away in a panic from a gigantic shark w/jaws theme in the background) Uhh, maybe

later. (nervous laugh)

Goku: Oh-kay! (hands Veggie a lil plastic kiddie-bucket) Maybe while I'm surfing little Veggie can build himself a sand

castle huh?

Vegeta: (invisions a life-sized castle with himself standing on the roof laughing maniacally) .... (smirks) Maybe I will.

(looks down at object in his hands) Huh. I'm gonna need a bigger bucket. (walks off)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) This'll be interesting.

Goku: (shouts out to Veggie) DON'T FORGET TO BUILD A MOAT, VEGGIE! OR ELSE THE WATER'LL DESTROY YOUR LIL VEGGIE-CASTLE!

Vegeta: (from far off) (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (grins) And now on with the show!

Summary: To clone or not to clone, that is the question. When Veggie and Goku discover Bulma has cloned the ouji in her lab,

the duo decide to investigate. After Goku accidentally wakes the cloned Veggie up, the taller ouji becomes intended on taking

Vegeta's place in life for himself. Will the little ouji be able to stop him from stealing his identity AND his peasant in

time?

Vegeta: (now carrying a bucket twice the size of his head) Hmph! NOBODY can steal peasants as loyal as MINE away.

Goku: Hai! (pulls up his t-shirt that he's wearing w/his swimtrunks to reveal a red heart-shape near his tummy with pink

words inside it that read 'I luv my Veggie' in bubble-letters) Wait'll you see how big it gets when my tummy's full!

Vegeta: (cheeks turn bright red) I hope that's not a real tattoo.

Goku: (laughs) (pauses) What's a tattoo?

Vegeta: (falls over) WAHHH~~

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " It's...creepy. "

      " But it's an astonishing achievement in the world of science! "

      " ...I still think it's creepy. "

      Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, " You don't get it do you. Not ONLY have I just cloned an intellegent alien life

form, but I've been able to sort through the genes and cause genes that were in the original being recessive to become

dominant and some of the more dominant ones to become recessive! " she rattled off excitedly, lost in the amazement of it

all. Vegeta stood next her, shaking his head at the unconsious creature in the large, liquid-filled tube that looked exactly

like him.

      Well, almost-exactly like him. The saiyajin in the tube was taller than Vegeta and beat Bulma herself in height by

a couple inches. He was built more like the ouji's father, muscular-wise, and was also missing his tail. His hair, however,

was the kicker. Chopped off just a few inches above the head, it looked like the saiyajin had gotten into a fight with a

lawnmower and lost.

      After a semi-long silence, Vegeta with curiousity and Bulma with anticipation, the ouji spoke up.

      " ..what happened to his hair? "

      Bulma sweatdropped, then looked over at the short saiyajin, " I slowed down his hair-growth genes when I was making

him. Your hair style's a little too, well, non-human. "

      " Thank God. " the ouji muttered, shuddering at the thought of his hair appearing the same as the average earth

males, " What do you need to clone ME for anyway? YOU'RE the one who's in the middle of her mid-life crisis. Not me. " Vegeta

said, then thought for a minute, " Actually my mid-life crisis won't come for another 250 years... "

      Bulma twitched in slight envy of the saiyajin's slow aging metabolism, " Actually he has very much to do with that! "

she turned to him, " Vegeta, as you know, humans lives are much shorter than saiyajins. And I've noticed that you've been

becoming a little more, "anxious", lately for Chi-Chi's demise. " she explained, then looked down to see an huge, eager,

evil grin on Vegeta's face. Bulma bopped him over the head.

      " Oww! " Vegeta rubbed his bopped head in pain.

      " Your clone, or as I like to call him, project v.2, is designed to take your place at all those meetings and various

celebrity-gatherings I get invited to that you always make an idiot out of yourself at. " the ouji sent a quick death-glare

at her, " He's also going to have a nicer personality and be much more independent. "

      " Whadda you mean MORE independent. Heck, if I wanted to I could easily survive without ANY of you! " Vegeta said,

confused.

      " I mean I've made his, well, "goku-obsessing gene" more recessive than yours is. "

      " You sure about that? " the smaller saiyajin asked, skeptical.

      " I hope so. " Bulma glanced over at the unconsious, clothesless saiyajin in the tube, " He better be, THAT'S for

sure. "

      " Because I don't need anymore competition. " the ouji said with his eyes narrowed.

      " What? " Bulma said.

      " ... "

      " What? " Vegeta countered.

      " UGH! " she exclaimed, " Please don't mess with my head. " Bulma groaned as the saiyajin smirked at her, " I'm going

to check the computer's readout on v.2's latest data, you can let yourself out. " she said, walking off.

      The ouji chuckled, then looked over at his cloned self and looked him over, " For some reason I can't help but

thinking she's trying to customize me. " he said, " HEY BULMA! WHEN'RE YOU DO TO "UNVEIL" HIM? " Vegeta shouted after her.

      " FIVE YEARS! " Bulma shouted back.

      Vegeta let out a low whistle, then turned back to his unconsious clone, " Five YEARS. That's a long wait. " he

muttered. The ouji looked up and nearly yelped to see the saiyajin in the tube staring back at him, smirking. Vegeta's eyes

nearly flew out of his head, " HOLY----Bulma? BULMA! " he whipped around towards her. Bulma was sitting at her computer,

typing up something, " BULMA HE'S AWAKE!! "

      Bulma glanced back at the nerve-shot Vegeta and the cloned one behind him. The clone still appeared unconsious. She

sighed, " Stop playing games with me, Vegeta. "

      Vegeta looked back over his shoulder. The cloned saiyajin's eyes were closed again and he had a blank expression on

his face as he had before. The ouji gulped, " I'll, uh, be seeing ya then. " he said to Bulma, slipping up the stairs.

      " Oh-kay, Vegeta. "

      " You, know what you're doing with this, right? "

      " Of course I do Vegeta. "

      " ..right. " Vegeta heaved a sigh, then left the lab, headed through the living room, and went up the set of stairs

in there towards his bedroom. The ouji opened his bedroom door, closed it, and flopped on the bed.

      " Aww little Veggie, why so uneasy. " a worried little voice said beside him as two hands began to rub Vegeta's

shoulders.

      " Bulma's fear of old age is starting to creep up on her again and her latest experiments show it. " Vegeta sighed.

      " I am so sorry, but she shouldn't have to worry too much, after all, she IS still a year YOUNGER than my little

Veggie is, that should help ease the pain, right little Veggie? " the voice said, moving onto rubbing Vegeta's back. The

little ouji relaxed, then shot to attention at the recognition of the last two words. Vegeta flipped over to see Goku laying

there on his bed next to him, grinning son-style.

      " AHHH!!! " Vegeta shrieked, " KAKARROTTO!! " he nearly fell off the bed.

      " VEGGIE-TAH! " Goku shrieked back, only with enjoyment instead of fear like Vegeta.

      " Kakarrotto what are you doing in my bed. " Vegeta said flatly, calming down.

      " Napping. " Goku smiled.

      " In my bed. "

      " Yup! It's very comfy here ya know, Veggie. Infact I could've napped under these warm lil veggie-covers of yours all

day if you hadn't come up to see me. " Goku said cheerfully.

      " WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAME UP TO SEE YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE HERE!! " Vegeta shouted, his face bright red

, " AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO RUB ME!! "

      " Ooh ooh ooh! " Goku raised his hand as if he were in school, " Choose me choose me! "

      Vegeta groaned, then pointed to him, " Yes, Kakarrotto. "

      " **I** did. " Goku grinned.

      " You gave YOURSELF permission? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " Anything is possible little Veggie. " Goku chirped. He sat up, " SO! What has Bulma gotten Veggie so down in the

dumps about? " he asked interested.

      " She's cloning me. " Vegeta put it bluntly.

      Goku's eyes widened, " CLONING you?! "

      " Hai. Apparently she's getting to that part of the human life span where she seeks fulfillment of the desires of her

youth... "

      " .."the perfect boyfriend"... " Goku quoted Bulma, remembering what her original wish that had started the first

dragonball hunt was for in the first place.

      " Yeah, well, I guess since I don't exactly fit her "perfect" mold, she's decided on cloning me and changing the

clone's genetic code to reflect more of her "ideal" mate. " the ouji said with slight distaste.

      " She's dumping you for yourself? " Goku said, unequifically confused.

      " I'm hoping that's not the case. " Vegeta paled slightly, then regained the color to his face, " He's SUPPOSED to be

activated in five years. You know how old Bulma will be in 5 years, Kakarrotto? "

      " I dunno, I haven't been keeping count. "

      " 56. "

      " WOW...that's like, really really OLD! " Goku gawked.

      " In human terms that means by the time she has activated my 'clone', her average human lifespan will be more than

half-over. " Vegeta stated.

      " How old is she NOW? "

      Vegeta rolled his eyes, " 51. "

      " WOW!! " Goku gawked again.

      " I'm not sure I have the heart to tell her that you and I have only lived about 10% of our lifespans already. We can

live up to 500, AND, since I had us wished immortal so many months ago, even if somehow we DID get wished back to being

mortal and Bulma found out how long we can live her mid-life-crisis-affected-brain would make her want to pummel us both into

the ground. " Vegeta explained.

      " Does that mean I'm gonna get all old-n-wrinkly, Veggie? " Goku paled, frightened.

      " IMMORTAL, remember. " Vegeta said, slightly frustrated, " Besides saiyajins only have ONE major sign of aging and

that's not apparent until we're around 300. "

      Goku leaned forward anxiously.

      " Our hair turns white. " Vegeta said simply.

      " Haha! Is that all! " Goku laughed, relieved, " Like how Chi-chan's hair is just starting to go gray and will

eventually turn white when she gets old enough. THAT'S it? "

      " Umm-hmm. " Vegeta nodded.

      " Being a saiyajin just got 10 times COOLER. " Goku grinned.

      " I try to aid my peasants in priding themselves on their rich heritage. " Vegeta said boastfully to himself.

      " So, Bulma's got a Veggie-making-factory downstairs in her lab, huh? " Goku changed the subject back. The image of

a machine popping out dozens of chubby, extra-kawaii-looking Vegeta plushies, popped into his head, " Can I keep 3 of 'um? "

he asked eagerly.

      Vegeta sweatdropped at Goku's thought-bubble, " There's only ONE, Kakarrotto. AND THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE PLUSHIES!! "

he snapped, annoyed.

      " Aww. " Goku pouted as one of the Vegeta plushies in his thought-bubble waved goodbye to him before the

thought-bubble popped. Vegeta stared at it, disturbed.

      " You seriously frighten me sometimes, you know that? "

      " It is good to know I am loved, little Veggie! " Goku smiled warmly, " Can Veggie take me to see the other little

Veggie now? "

      " NO WAY! I'm not going back down there! " Vegeta exclaimed, " It's like a bad twilight zone episode. Forget it! "

      " Oh-kay then. I'll go meet the lil clone-Veggie myself. " Goku started to hop out of the bed.

      " NO-DON'T! " Vegeta yelped quickly, grabbing Goku by the gi, " You don't wanna go down there. "

      " Why not? " Goku looked baffled.

      " Because--he's well, "creepy". " Vegeta said, adding a slight shudder to re-enforce his point.

      " Creepy? " Goku blinked, " That's silly! He's a Veggie. Veggie's aren't "creepy", they're CUTE! " the larger

saiyajin clasped his hands together. Vegeta twitched, his face now a light red.

      Vegeta took a deep breath, " Kakarrotto, when you think of a clone of me, you think of someone who looks just like

me, am I right? "

      " Right! "

      " Well, THIS clone, doesn't look like me. "

      Goku stared in confusion again, " Eh? "

      " Bulma's sort of messed with around with his genetic code so he looks more, 'human'. " the ouji shivered in disgust.

      " But, but I like Veggie just the way he looks NOW. All little and, little.. " Goku stammered around.

      " Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Well he's certainly not "little" that's for sure. MY CLONE'S TALLER THAN ME **AND**

BULMA!! "

      " *GASP*! " Goku gasped, " You mean Veggie's lil Veggie-clone is not little? That is not POSSIBLE! "

      " Yeah well you better believe it is. " Vegeta snorted, " All this time she could've found a way to make ME taller

and instead she gives the gift of height to somebody else! " he threw his arms out in exasperation.

      " Oh little Veggie I wouldn't like it if you suddenly got BIG. " Goku's eyes widened as a visual.

      " Why not! My father was taller than YOU! Taller than PICCOLO! AND LOOK AT ME!! " Vegeta snapped. He raised his arm

and waved it about, " I CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD!! " he shouted, then let out a yelp as the larger saiyajin

grabbed and hugged him tightly.

      " But that's what makes you so ~*special*~! " Goku said warmly. Vegeta's face turned bright red.

      " Uh...right...well... " Vegeta stammered out only to be dropped onto the bed. He shook the redness from his face

just intime to see Goku bounce out the door, " HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! "

      " To compare and contrast Veggies of course. " the large saiyajin said happily, spinning around aimlessly on his toes

.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " I still think it's a bad idea. You see, Bulma happened to take out the gene in my clone that

is responsible for my, urm, kaka-obsessive behavior. " he mumbled out, twiddling his fingers in embarassment.

      " Your what? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

      " She changed his genetics so he won't care about you. " Vegeta changed the wording to his answer.

      Goku looked horrified for a second, then laughed, " Aww little Veggie. You worry so much. " he patted Vegeta's hands,

making the little ouji increasingly uncomfortable, " Genetics have nothing to do with who you do luv & who you don't. Luv

just happens. It's like, emotions and soulmates and stuff like that.. " he trailed off, scratching his head, " I'm trying to

sound deep but I'm not doin a very good job, am I Veggie? " Goku frowned.

      " You got the basic idea across. " Vegeta replied.

      " Oh! Good. " Goku smiled, relieved. He whipped around, " And now I'm OFF TO SEE THE VEGGIE-CLONE! " he cheered,

dashing off.

      Vegeta yelped, " KAKARROTTO!!! WAIT! COME BACK!! "

      " Oh Veggie's clooooone! Where ARE you! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he walked down the stairs into Bulma's

lab. The saiyajin paused to hear a water-glubbing sound coming from across the lab. He teleported over to it and gasped to

see a Vegeta-like saiyajin naked in a large upright tube full of blue liquid. The saiyajin floated in the middle of the tube,

seemingly unconsious.

      " Wow... " Goku said in quiet awe, " It's a BIG Veggie. " his words echoed from inside the tube infront of him,

" He looks just like little Veggie only a lil bit different. " Goku said, then tilted his head, " Haha, you're still kinda

cute though. In your own cloned-veggie way. " he smiled, " I wonder if you have a name. " Goku mused, " My name's Son Goku,

or as Veggie likes to call me, Kakarrotto. "

      Bubbles floated up from the saiyajin in the tube towards its ceiling and the clone's eyes opened, seeing a slightly

blurry image through the semi-thick glass casing and blue liquid. He leaned his head slightly towards the glass seperating

him and Goku.

      Goku stared back at him, surprised and unable to think of something to say. He smiled warmly and waved to the clone,

" Hi. "

      The slightly smaller saiyajin stared back at him, then looked down at his own hands and raised one to wave it back

to Goku, who laughed.

      " Aww, you're so kawaii! " Goku chirped, " When you finally get out we should go play sometime. I bet you're just as

much fun as my lil Veggie himself, huh. " he grinned.

      The clone just stared, mesmerised at the being infront of him.

      Goku blinked, " Haven't you ever seen a person before? That's so sad. " he frowned, " I don't want little Veggies to

be sad, even if they are clones of little Veggies. " the large saiyajin pressed his hands against the glass to try and get a

better look at the clone. The Vegeta clone instantly put his hands forward, then looked distressed when he realized he

couldn't touch the other saiyajin's hands.

      " Son-kun? Is that you down here? " a voice called off from the distance.

      " Oh! Hi Bulma! " Goku beamed, walking over to her, the clone staring and watching the first creature to talk to him

disappear from view as he suddenly felt his first pang of fear. The smaller saiyajin etched his fingers against the glass,

trying to break through only to have the exercise quickly tire him out and lull him back to sleep and unconsiousness.

      " So! I see you've met my latest creation, huh? " she smiled proudly.

      " Bulma why is the lil Veggie-clone all trapped in that big tube? " Goku asked her.

      " Oh, he's in cryogenic stasis. That way he doesn't start to age until I take him out. " she explained.

      " Can he breathe in there? " Goku said, looking worried.

      " Of course he can! The liquid inside feeds enough oxygen and nutrients into his body to keep him going until I

finish my project and release him into the world in only a 5 short years! " Bulma said proudly, " He's coming along great! Of

course I still have to input some memories and his personality and tweak a few bugs in the system but v.2 is DEFINATELY

one of my greatest creations yet! "

      " Oh. " Goku said, glancing over at the tube, " Can Veggie-clone come out to play? "

      Bulma laughed, " Oh I'm sorry Goku. He's not done yet, you're going to have to wait awhile. Besides when I do finish

him he's going to have a lot of important jobs to do that Vegeta would probably never do because he could care less and is

too busy trying to entice, I mean, befriend you. " she laughed nervously, correcting herself.

      " But I already AM Veggie's friend. " Goku looked at her, baffled. He smiled, " I would like to be Veggie-clone's

friend too one day. "

      Bulma fell over, " NO! Goku! Really you don't want to, I mean that's the whole point of me cloning him in the first

place, if he starts gravitating towards you too that means his entire point of existance will prove meaningless and I'll lose

YEARS of the study and hard work it took for me to create him in the first place!! " she clasped her hands together in a

begging way.

      " But I like Veggies. And Veggies like me. " Goku said happily, " And since Veggie-clone's a Veggie than he'll like

me too! "

      " But only as an acquaintance of course! " Bulma patted him on the shoulder and started to push him towards the

stairs, " Now if you'll excuse me I still have a LOT of work to do on v.2 before lunch and I'd like to get it done in time.

I promise, Son-kun, if you have any more questions about the "veggie-clone" whatsoever you just save them for lunchtime and

I'll be happy to answer them then. " Bulma smiled, then went back to her computer-work.

      " Uh, Bulma? Don't you know that Veggie-clone's even awake? " Goku said, then frowned to see she had once again

gotten deep into her work. He sighed, then glanced over at the tube to see the Vegeta clone had once again woken up and was

staring at him with piercing eyes and his fingers desperately pushed against the glass. Goku's cheeks turned bright pink when

he noticed the clone was now wildly looking over the large saiyajin up and down. Goku put his hands on his cheeks to try and

cool them down. He looked away, " Please don't do that. It's not nice. Chi-chan told me so. "

      The clone shakily raised his pointer finger and wrote something backwards above him on the wall of the tube.

      Goku's eyes widened to see the clone had written the word 'Kakarrotto' in hungry-looking letters. The large saiyajin

backed up on the stairway, " VEH-GEEEE~~ VEGGIE!! " he turned around and ran back up, shocked and now slightly frightened.

The tube-trapped saiyajin memorizing every move his first acquaintance made as he dashed up the stairs and closed the door

behind him. His ears and eyes saddened at the closed door and he fell back asleep.

      " VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE!!! " Goku wailed as he dashed into the living room, then froze inplace at the

smell of warm chocolate-chip cookies. The large saiyajin licked his chops and peered into the kitchen only to see the ouji

he was in search of sitting at the table with a fresh batch of cookies infront of him and one in his hand paused during it's

entry into Vegeta's open mouth. The smaller saiyajin stared back at him, " Veggie's coooooooooooooooookies... " a trail of

drool dribbled out the side of Goku's mouth. Vegeta's face turned bright red and the ouji quickly at the cookie in his hand.

      " Snacking calms me dowm when I'm stressed. We were fresh out of cookies so I whipped up a batch for myself. " Vegeta

stated, trying to ignore the drooling stare Goku had on the cookie-tray, " Myself as in me, as in not you, Kakarrotto, but

I, Vegeta. " he folded his arms stubbornly and nodded.

      " Feed my face, little Veggie! " a voice chirped from across the table. Vegeta looked over and sweatdropped to see

Goku eagerly sitting there with a light blue 'feed the baby' bib on.

      Vegeta twitched, " Get your own cookies! These are for my nerves! "

      " I am sure little Veggie's nerves won't mind sharing with my tummy. " Goku said while his tail wafted gleefully

behind him at the scent of cookies. He reached out towards the plate only to have Vegeta slap his hand away.

      " DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I'M USING THESE COOKIES TO CALM DOWN!!! " the ouji snapped, " YOU CAN'T TOUCH THEM I'LL CATCH

YOUR NASTY KAKA-GERMS AND BECOME INFECTED WITH A KAKA-DISEASE THAT'LL DUMB MY BRAIN DOWN UNTIL I'M A DROOLING IDIOT!! "

      " Hnn.. " Goku pouted, plopping his chin on the table. He blinked for a second, then opened his mouth and began to

suck air in like a high-powered vacuum. The cookies began to shake on the tray, then a few flew clear off it and into Goku's

mouth, being swallowed whole. Vegeta watched in dumbfounded shock as Goku did this with the entire tray. He gave Vegeta a

tiny sweet smile, then let out a burp, " That was yummy! Little Veggie please make some more! " Goku sat up and held out the

plate. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Why were you looking for me anyway? " Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched in annoyance as he tried to change the

subject to keep his cool.

      " Hm? Why NOT look for Veggies. They always need to be found. " Goku smiled warmly. Vegeta cleared his throat,

feeling uneasy again, " ...hmm.......OH!! " Goku snapped his fingers, " Veggie! It's about your clone! I think he's awake. "

Goku shook slightly.

      " I KNEW it! " Vegeta said victoriously.

      " Huh? " Goku blinked at him.

      " I saw him open his eyes down there but Bulma didn't believe me! Now that I have someone who's seen it happen who

she will instantly believe, I can go back down there and expose that imposter for the imposter he really is! BWAHAHAHAHA! "

Vegeta laughed maniacally, " COME, Kakarrotto! "

      " Oh Veggie I don't wanna go back down there. That Veggie-clone, he looks at me funny. " Goku said, embarassed,

" In--infact he was looking me all up-n-down before I ran back up here. "

      " ... " Vegeta stared blankly, his own face bright red, " Uhh...maybe we oughta go outside and relax for a little

while instead, eh? "

      " Hai, little Veggie! That sounds like a great idea! " Goku grinned as he got up to follow Vegeta outside to the

front yard where the ouji had placed a hammock under a few trees on the lawn. Vegeta hopped into his hammock and Goku happily

layed on his back on the nearby grass.

      " There, how do you feel now, Kakarrotto? "

      " Oh I feel GREAT, little Veggie! " Goku beamed, " I luv the outdoors! "

      " AHOY, KAKARROUJO! TOUSSAN! " a happy voice came from across the lawn. Goku sat up and Vegeta glanced over to see

chibi Bura sitting ontop of the Capsule Corp mailbox.

      " HI BU-RA! " Goku waved to her, " Me-n-Veggie are relaxing under the hot summer sun! What are you doing out here? "

      " Waiting for a package. " she replied anxiously, " I can't WAIT for it to get here! I had it custom-made and I

rush-ordered it and it'll look SOOOoooOOOOooooOOOo beautiful! " she clasped her hands together.

      " Is it clothes? " Goku said.

      Bura giggled, " Of course it's clothes, silly Kakarroujo. It's a dress! A really beautiful one! " she mused, " I'm

sure you'll like it a lot! "

      " For YOU, right Bura? " Vegeta said suspicously.

      Bura happily turned back to watching the street.

      " The dress, it's for YOU to wear, not certain members of the peasantry, RIGHT Bura? "

      " ... "

      " Ugh. " Vegeta groaned and layed back in his hammock just as the mailtruck drove up.

      " IT'S HERE IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!! " Bura cheered, bouncing up and down.

      " Hey there, I've got a package for Bura Briefs. Is that you, little lady? " the mailman said kindly.

      " YES YES YES! " Bura grinned, taking the package.

      " Sign here please. " he said and Bura did so, then handed the paper back to him and dashed over to Goku and Vegeta

just as the mailtruck pulled away.

      " Oh Toussan! Just wait'll you see it! I even had it customized and everything! " Bura hugged the package, " It's fit

for an oujo! "

      " I'm VEGGIE'S oujo! " Goku joked, grinning.

      " YOU ARE NOT!! " Vegeta snapped with his face bright red. Goku laughed at him.

      " Kakarroujo you can come up to my room later and see it if you want! You're both gonna love it so much! " the 8 year

old beamed, holding the package up and running back inside, " I'll see you later, Kakarroujo! " Bura waved to him.

      " Byebye! " the larger saiyajin waved back, still lying on the grass.

      " I have a bad feeling about that package. " Vegeta grimaced, glancing back at the front door.

      " Aww little Veggie, I'm sure it's a nice dress. Maybe Bura'll even come back out to show us how it looks on her! "

Goku said optimistically.

      " ...I think, I should go check and make sure that the dress is for HER, instead of someone else I know before that

someone else gets a chance to see it. " the ouji flopped out of the hammock and waddled back inside. Goku pouted.

      " Ohhhh...Veggie it's so nice out! Stay outside with me and watch the clouds. " Goku frowned, then turned to his left

and smiled, " In't that right, Kinto'un! " he chirped to the little yellow cloud which had somehow appeared floating next to

him, " Let's go back inside, Kinto'un. Maybe we can get Veggie to come back out, and we can ride you! "

      " ... "

      " No, I'm not sure if Veggie can ride on you by himself, Kinto'un. I mean, he IS a good lil Veggie, but I don't think

he's ever tried before. " Goku pondered, then sweatdropped to see Kinto'un already inside and in the kitchen, " HEY!! WAIT

FOR ME!!! "

      " Hahaha, hahahaha. " Bulma laughed while she continued to chew her sandwich at the kitchen table. She was pressing

several buttons with her free hand on what looked like a laptop, causing small holographic images to appear where the

laptop screen would be. She paused when a small puffy yellow blob appeared infront of her. Bulma blinked, " Hi Kinto'un. "

she smiled, " You, think you could move out of the way? "

      Kinto'un floated off and sat down in an empty chair. Bulma shrugged at and went back to eating with one hand and

typing with the other.

      " Hey Bulma, whatcha lookin at? " a voice asked from behind her. Bulma looked over her shoulder to see Goku staring

curiously at the little holographic images.

      " Oh Goku you've got to sit down and see these. They're so funny! " she chuckled, pulling out a chair for him.

      " Well, I really gotta catch up to Veggie and Bura...she just got a package delivered to her you know, and for some

reason Veggie wants to make sure he sees the dress before me.

      " Come on, Son-kun! You'll appreciate this I'm sure. AND it'll give you a good laugh. " Bulma said.

      " I do like to laugh... " Goku trailed off, then happily plopped down.

      Bulma finished off her sandwich and pressed several buttons, causing the entire area around them to instantly fill

with dozens of little holographic images, " As you guessed from my v.2 project, I've been messing around with genetics lately

. Since I've already conquered the human genetic code about a decade ago, I decided to give saiyajin dna a whirl. And who

better to start with than our 'little' friend-- "

      " --VEGGIE! " Goku finished excitedly.

      " Exactly! " Bulma pointed to him. All of these images are thumbnails of life-sized versions of alternate genetic

results. Or in layman's terms, I took a sample of Vegeta's dna and by use of identifying all of his dominate and recessive

genetic traits, I was able to create sample images of all the various ways he could've possibly ended up looking like! "

      " OOOooooOOoooOOooh. " Goku oohed, " Veggies that might have been. "

      " Project v.2 is the a mixture of several different alternate Vegetas. In other words I took which parts I liked from

a few of them and added/subtracted from the original result to create v.2! " Bulma explained, then pressed four buttons which

caused the images to turn from tiny images to life-sized holographic projections. Some where taller than Vegeta, some

were a little bit shorter...they all had slightly varying hair-color from one another, some had what had turned out to be

Vegeta's actual color and style of hair. Each one was built differently than the rest, facial features were all unique to

each specific saiyajin. Most of them shared the ouji's eyes, some had slightly browner tints to their eyes resembling those

of Vegeta's father, and all of them wore the same navy training outfit Vegeta was wearing.

      " Wow.... " Goku said in awe, " Could you do this with MY dna too, Bulma? "

      " Sure! Infact I could probably get one of these done for you tommorow. "

      " Tommorow? "

      " Hai..it takes a while to composite all the images. " Bulma nodded, then grinned almost-evilly, " Wanna see somethin

REALLY funny? "

      " YEAH!! " Goku cheered.

      Bulma pressed another button and an additional little image popped up into an actual-sized one. This image was

exactly the same height only with longer hair, which, due to its weight caused it to paritally bend over towards the figure's

back a little past its shoulders in a similar fashion as Raditsu's. The saiyajin's widow's peak was considerably smaller and

a few thinner versions of the ouji's often self-pushed-back bangs hung across the forward. The eyebrows were thinner and the

eyes themselves rounder. Goku looked down further and gasped.

      " It's a GIRL Veggie! "

      " Heh-heh, yep! " Bulma snickered.

      " Wow she's PRETTY, Bulma. Prettier than Chi-chan even! " Goku smiled admiringly, " If she was real and I never met

Chi-chan I would marry HER. " A little figure twitched nervously behind them, then grabbed Goku and whipped his head around.

      " Hey! " Vegeta grinned nervously, " Who wants to be Veggie's Oujo? " he asked, pointing to himself when he said the

word "Veggie's".

      " **I** wanna be little Veggie's ~*oujo*~!! " Goku said eagerly, instantly forgetting about the holographic female

version of the ouji.

      " Heh-heh-heh, of course you do. " Vegeta sweatdropped, starting to feel uneasy again, his face a light red.

      " Can I be Veggie's oujo NOW? " the larger saiyajin asked w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Uh... " the ouji blinked, then glanced over at his female holographic counterpart and turned back to Goku. Vegeta

grabbed a part of his shirt and ripped a strip off, then tied it around the larger saiyajin's tail, " There. Now you're an

honorary partial-oujo. "

      " ~*REALLY*~!! " Goku gasped in happy disbelief, " Oh VEGGIE! I promise I will be the best oujo EVER! " the large

saiyajin grabbed and hugged the smaller one with ecstasy, " YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL LITTLE VEGGIE! " he wailed with joy.

      " Heh-heh, heheheheh, yeah, I AM, aren't I.... " Vegeta mused, glowing bright red.

      " VeggieVeggieVEGGIE I can't WAIT to tell everybody I am my sweet adorable kind and giving little Veggie's OUJO! "

Goku squeezed tighter.

      " WAIT! " Vegeta yelped, " I NEVER SAID YOU WERE A COMPLETE OUJO! I, I, just made you an honorary PARTIAL-oujo. "

      " SoImhalfwaythere! " Goku let go and bounced up and down excitedly.

      " Is he halfway there, Vegeta? " Bulma smirked with her arms folded, watching them in amusement.

      Vegeta hissed at her, " Don't encourage him! "

      " Oh, you seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself at the moment, Vegeta. " Bulma nodded. Vegeta grunted

and turned back to Goku only to nearly fall over in terror at the lovesick expression on the other saiyajin's face.

      " ~Oh~Veggie~... "

      " WAHHHH! " Vegeta fell back on his butt, " BULMA SAY SOMETHING! " he twitched.

      " I think you make a lovely couple. " Bulma joked.

      " BUL-MAAA!!! "

      " Alright, alright. " she chuckled, " Son-kun maybe you should calm down for a little while, Vegeta says you're

moving too fast for him. "

      " You like to toy with my mind, don't you. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes up at her, still on the floor.

      " Call it a hobby. " Bulma shrugged happily.

      " BULMAAAAAA, VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! I GOTTA TELL SOMEBODY!! " Goku said with eager anticipation and almost ready to

burst.

      " Uh, hey! Why don't you uh, tell kitty here? " Vegeta grabbed Dr. Brief's black cat which happened to be walking

across the floor and held it up, " Eh, Kakarrotto? Eh? "

      " Meow. " the cat meowed.

      " ... " Goku blinked, cocking an eyebrow, " HE CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!! " the saiyajin shrieked, then paused when it hit

him, " Ahh! " Goku snapped his fingers, " I know JUST who to tell! " he said, then dashed towards the lab. The large saiyajin

slid down the railing and hopped off. Goku ran over to the tube containing the Vegeta clone and grinned, " Hey Veggiesclone

you're never ever ever gonna believe this but **GUESS** **WHAT! I'M A DEMI-OUJO!!! " Goku squealed, holding up his tail.**

      " Out of curiousity, that wasn't an authentic "partial" promotion ceremony, was it? " Bulma asked Vegeta.

      " Nope. I just used it to deter Kakarrotto from possibly wanting to wish me into the 'oujo' category with which his

already slightly-kaka-protective/possessive instincts would multiply 1,000 fold on me and I'd end up as a Kaka-slave. "

      " ..and then Veggie ripped off part of his lil Veggie-training uniform and he tied it around my tail and he said that

now I'm halfway to being Veggie's oujo and I'M SO HAPPY!! " Goku yammered on to the Veggie-clone who was staring at him and

listening to his every word, " Oh just WAIT until you see my oujo-crown, lil Veggie's clone! It's so beautiful and sparkily

and GOLD! "

      The saiyajin in the tube smiled at the larger happy one outside of it, " And it's got all these exotic-looking jewels

all over it and everything but Chi-chan says she doesn't want me to be Veggie's oujo but I can't imagine why. Have I ever

told you about Chi-chan? She lives with me and Goten and Gohan and they're my kids--well they are but not Chi-chan, she's

my wife, anyway, she says I CAN'T be Veggie's oujo and I say why not, I'm a saiyajin too ya know and little Veggie luvs me

lots but she says... "

      And so it went on like that for the next two weeks or so. Goku had gotten himself into the habit of coming down to

the lab at the end of the day to lay his daily woes and triumphs onto the cloned saiyajin in the tube as if he were dictating

a bunch of diary entries. It was actually the first time Goku had gotten both a captive and captivated audiance. But

unfortunately today was the day Bulma had finally finished her work on the clone and was ready to lock him up completely in

a special locked room behind the lab for good, or at least until the 5 years were up. The Vegeta clone had clearly sensed

something was up by the sad look on Goku's face as he finished talking to the clone about how the ice-cream man had stopped

by Capsule Corp and how he had gotten a chocolate ice-cream cone with marshmellow sauce on it and couldn't wait until the

cloned saiyajin was free so he too could experiance the joy of frozen dairy products.

      " I'm really gonna miss you, little Veggie clone. " the larger saiyajin sniffled, " You are such a good listener to

me. "

      The Vegeta clone cocked his head.

      " Bulma's puttin you away somewhere tonight where I won't be able to see you. I'm not gonna be able to see you for

another FIVE YEARS! And I have so much more stuff to say that nobody else "in their right mind" as Chi-chan would say; would

ever want to listen to! "

      The Vegeta-clone looked terrified at the prospect of being locked away like a piece of lab equipment. He wildly

banged his fists against the glass.

      " I am sorry. But you are Bulma's project. Not mine. But just because she doesn't talk to you and play with you like

I do doesn't mean she doesn't luv you.....OOH! I know! " Goku whipped out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then

taped it to the glass, " There! If you ever wanna contact me just call this number and I'll be happy to reach you! " he

said warmly.

      The smaller saiyajin stared at the paper which read "555-1234; 234 Mountain area code, ask for Kakarrotto Koi or

Son Goku. (They're both me!)". There was also a smiling little doodle of Goku's head by the phrase in parenthesis. The

Vegeta clone smiled.

      " I'll be seeing you now, lil Veggie's clone. " Goku gave the tube a goodbye hug, then backed up, " Call if you need

me! I'LL MISS YOU!!! " he waved tearfuly, then left the lab, sniffling, " He's so brave....so very brave... "

      " ...so very VERY brave... " Goku mumbled sadly as he sat at the kitchen table at his home.

      " Go-chan, are you feeling alright? " Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

      " Hm? " Goku looked up from his rice-a-roni and frowned at her.

      " It's about the Ouji, isn't it? " Chi-Chi said flatly.

      " Actually no, it's not about little Veggie. Infact he's been doing pretty well lately and since I'm able to get

stuff off my mind and my chest I'm able to enjoy little Veggie time EVEN MORE! " Goku beamed with joy, " It's about his

clone. "

      Chi-Chi spat out her milk all over the table, " His WHAT?! " she turned to Goku in shock.

      " A while ago Bulma cloned Veggie, only she mutated this Veggie's body a lil bit. He can't talk or move around much

or anything cuz he's stuck in this blue-liquid-filled tube and I've been kinda using him as a journal to talk to in the

evenings about all that stuff that nobody else will listen to since they find it mindless babble but Veggie-clone likes it

and just smiles at me....anyway, I saw him this morning to say goodbye since Bulma's putting him away in a special

compartment to lock him away until he's ready to be opened and....I'm-so-worried-about-him-and-I-miss-him-so-much!! " the

large saiyajin was ready to burst into tears, " He barely got a chance to see the outside world and now he's gonna be LOCKED

AWAY?! BULMA DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HE'S AWAKE AND SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY HE IS!!! HE'LL LOSE HIS LITTLE MIND IN THERE!

ALL DARK AND LONELY FOR FIVE WHOLE YEARS!! " Goku bawled.

      Chi-Chi paled, still shocked, " She CLONED the OUJI....why would ANYONE wanna clone the OUJI... " she looked over at

Goku and patted him on the back, " There there, sweetie. It's gonna be oh-kay. I'm sure Bulma has a perfectly good reason

for locking the Ouji's, *shudder* clone away for half a decade. Why, maybe she'll let you know which wall she hid him in. "

      " But he's AWAKE, Chi-chan! I know it, Veggie knows it! "

      " The clone? " Gohan, who had been listening to the conversation at the other end of the table, said.

      " NO! The real Veggie! He was the first one to see that the Veggie-clone was awake, but Bulma didn't believe him. "

Goku explained, " I know how much my little Veggie doesn't like to be all alone in the dark with no one to keep him

company...just think how scared clone-Veggie is! "

      " He's not YOUR "little Veggie" and you're not his! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed, " Besides if this ouji-clone is Bulma's

project then I suggest you just leave it up to her to figure out. "

      " But he's not an "it", he's a him. " Goku corrected her.

      " I don't care WHAT he is. All I'm saying is that what happens to the Ouji's, ugh, CLONE, is none of your business. "

Chi-Chi nodded to him, " Now get back to your food before it gets cold. " she sighed, doing so herself.

      Goku looked over at his steak and cut himself a rather large piece, " Oh-kay, Chi-chan...I just hope that poor little

Veggie-clone is safe back there. "

      Chi-Chi groaned, " I'm sure he's "safe", Goku. Just eat. "

      " HEY VEGETA! I'M GOING DOWNSTAIRS TO LOCK V.2 AWAY! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME SHUT OFF ALL THE LIGHTS AND APPLIANCES

UP HERE! " Bulma's voice echoed from the floor above the lab.

      " WHAT?! WHY! " the ouji snapped, in the middle of watching tv.

      " BECAUSE IT'LL TAKE LESS TIME THAT WAY! "

      " Oh alright. " Vegeta's voice grumbled as he shut the tv off. Two slightly larger figures that were on the floor

infront of the couch Vegeta was on continued to quietly stuff their faces with popcorn, hoping they would be ignored.

      Bulma sighed, " Vejitto, Gogeta, you too. "

      " Awww... " Gogeta whined, getting up and leaving his popcorn on the floor, " And it was just gettin good too! "

      " Well you can't order ME around, YOU'RE not my daddy. " Vejitto smirked, continuing to eat his own bowl of the

snack.

      " You can bring your popcorn along. " Bulma said in a sing-song voice. Vejitto grinned, grabbed his bag and dashed

off to shut down the various light-switches and appliances with the others.

      Gogeta watched his brother leave, then took a step forward only to whip around and grab his own bag, then followed.

      V.2 paled as he noticed the lights emanating from the floor above him going out one by one. He gulped.

      " Great! We're halfway done! Vegeta can you get that one on the stairs? " Bulma's voice asked.

      V.2 clenched his fists together and looked around in an I-have-to-get-out-of-here, panicky sort of way. He let out a

powering up scream which was muted thanks to the glass containing him. The liquid around the saiyajin shook wildly as it was

forced against the glass by the power coming off of V.2. The saiyajin growled angrily, then let out a roar and burst into ssj

, cracking the glass around him and causing the majority of the upper half of it to break into several large pieces which

snapped into smaller ones once they hit the floor. The liquid inside the tube spilled out until only a fourth of it remained,

just high enough to reach halfway up V.2's legs. For the first time he was actually breathing, and panting at that. The

saiyajin searched his eyes around until he spotted a now-soaked little piece of paper on one of the pieces of glass, Goku's

note. V.2. smirked evilly as he picked up the note, " Ka-ka-rrot-to. " he said in a voice that was completely duplicate of

the actual ouji, " I like saying that word. I think I'm going to like it a lot. Heh, Kakarrotto. "

      " ARG! Bulma that flashlight's bright enough to blind us all! " Vegeta complained from upstairs.

      " Oh hush! You don't want me to trip and fall down the stairs now do you? I didn't think so. Besides this is my own

personalized flashlight and the only one I can possibly use to see the machine I need to lock V.2 up without having to turn

on any of the lights. This machine's very powerful and it needs nearly all the energy on the lower floors of Capsule Corp if

it's going to work properly. One little extra light and it the machine could move out of sync and kill V.2 in the process! "

      The clone gulped from downstairs. He looked around the lab and yelped when Bulma shut the lights off on her way down.

V.2 dashed underneath the stairs and compressed his ki down. He looked down again at his note and mentally cursed, " How am I

ever going to be able to find Kakarrotto! If this is how clear everything really looks I'll never be able to recognize him!

I've got to find where this address is. " he said to himself in a Veggie-like fashion, then froze in place as he felt Bulma

walk by him in search of the container where the clone was supposed to be still floating. V.2 waited until she was out of his

general area, then slinked over to the stairs and carefully climbed up them and squeaked around the open lab door. The

saiyajin looked around any other people, then sighed with relief when he saw through a window to the backyard that the two

fusions along with chibi Trunks, Goten, and Mirai, had retreated there and were in the middle of a large water-balloon fight.

      " Oh my GOD!! " Bulma gasped, her flashlight shining on the now-empty and broken tube that once contained her Vegeta

clone, " V.2? V.2! HELLO? ARE YOU STILL IN HERE? " she called out, moving her flashlight around, " ...this is bad. This is

really, really bad. " Bulma went over and flicked the switch to light up the lab. She pressed a button that closed and locked

the lab door, " Alright V.2, I locked the door. There's no getting out...you can't hide forever you know. If you're in here,

which I think you still are, I'll find you. "

      " Heh-heh-heh, sure ya will. " the Vegeta clone snickered from the above floor as he walked past the couch and up

towards the stairs to the still-lit floors.

      " Eh? " Vegeta sniffed the air, in the middle of trying to take a nap on the couch he had previously had to share

with the fusions's popcorn bags. The little ouji sat up and yawned. He leaned over the side of the couch, " Puddles of water?

" he muttered. Vegeta trailed the trail down to the lab, then back again to where it led up the stairs, " ..that's not good."

Vegeta sat back, then pulled a double-take to re-notice exactly where the trail led up to, " My ROOM! "

      " Now let's see here... " V.2 said as he went through Vegeta's clothes, " There's got to be SOMETHING in here that'll

fit me! " he exclaimed, " Man! Why'd he have to be so, SHORT! " the clone glanced over to see a photo ontop of the counter.

He picked it up. The picture was of Vegeta in the backyard with Goku hugging the surprised little ouji from behind while

Chi-Chi sent death-glares at Vegeta from the background. V.2 felt a memory snap as the blurry blue blob was suddenly

recognized. He stared at the grinning Goku in the photo, " Kakarrotto. " V.2 said quietly, " That's what you look like... "

he said in awe, " He's perfect. Beautiful even. " V.2 set the photo down back gently, " I have to find some of this ouji's

REALLY GOOD clothes. If he has any, that is. " V.2 looked down and facefaulted, " Underwear would help first, " he grabbed

a pair of Vegeta's boxers, " It's a good thing we're about the same size down there. I'd hate to walk around in public

without anything covering my lower body. " he said, putting them on. The saiyajin glanced around the room. His eyes trailed

to a half-open box lying on the floor next to the counter. V.2's eyes widened as a memory from the saiyajin he was cloned

from appeared in a flashback.

      :::" They're, pants. " Vegeta said, holding the item up as he sat infront of Bulma infront of the Christmas tree.

      " Yeah! I saw them in the mall and just HAD to get them! Aren't they cute! " she clasped her hands together.

      Vegeta looked at her, disturbed, then back at the clothing, " They're black leather pants. " he turned a pale green.

      " Oh come on Vegeta! Leather's in! Besides, you have that dark brown jacket and that's leather! " Bulma said.

      " But my arms can breathe in the jacket. I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to MOVE in these, things. "

      " Nearly all your training outfits that I've ever seen you wear since I met you were skin-tight! " she pointed out,

adding to her case.

      " The first one was the uniform Freeza made all the soldiers wear, YOU designed the one I wore while fighting cell,

the one I fought against Buu in wasn't nearly that tight and the shirt was quite loose, like the one I'm wearing now. " he

tugged at the black tank top of his newest training uniform, " Now look at these pants, and look at the ones I'm wearing. "

Vegeta pointed to the blue sweatpants that were similar to Goku's style of gi pants, " Do you really think I'm going to wear

THAT-- " he shook the ones in his hands, " --after discovering THIS? " the ouji put his hand in one of his pockets, " There's

POCKETS in these for crying out loud! Look at all the stuff I can store in them! " he grinned, " My car keys, my wallet, a

bag of cookies, an unfinished muffin from breakfast, spare gloves, a radio, it's like having my entire ROOM in my pants! "

      Bulma sweatdropped, " That sounded, so wrong... "

      " These LOOK so wrong! Besides, they look like girl-pants. " Vegeta snorted, dropping them.

      " No they're not! They're form-fitting! And look! I even picked out another jacket for you, but without sleeves! "

      " What good is a jacket without any sleeves? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

      " UGH! " Bulma slapped herself on the forehead, " Vegeta you're hopeless! It's STYLE! There's even a shirt! " she

held a muscleshirt up.

      " That's red. " the ouji pointed to it.

      Bulma sweatdropped, " Yes Vegeta, I can safely say it's a red shirt. "

      " ...I don't wear red. "

      " AAUGH! " she threw the shirt in the air, " WHY NOT! EVERYTHING YOU OWN IS EITHER BLACK OR BLUE OR WHITE OR YELLOW--

"

      " All of which symbolize the colors of the royal house of Bejito-sei. " the ouji said proudly.

      " Come on Vegeta! Try something new! It's a nice outfit! Infact it's downright sexy! " Bulma grinned.

      Vegeta stared at her, disturbed, " You want me to look more "attractive" so you don't feel old. " he said,

practically reading her mind.

      Bulma fell over, " WAHH!! " she sat up, " Vegeta just go try it on! " she groaned.

      Vegeta sighed tiredly, then grabbed the clothes and left only to come back five minutes later; the shirt and jacket

too loose and the pants way too long and a big smirk on the ouji's face.

      " Oh yes, I'm so sexy. " Vegeta mocked her, " BWAHAHA! You know you really should know a person's measurements before

you go off on a shopping spree for them; just a tip. " he snickered.

      Bulma twitched, " Just go change. "

      " You got it. " Vegeta smirked, turning around only to yelp as he tripped over his own pantlegs and fell to the

floor.

      Bulma laughed, " HAHAHA! Serves you right! ":::

      V.2 smiled at the box, then opened it and put the shirt on, which fit him perfectly. He looked at himself in the

mirror and grinned, " Bulma, you are a genius. A scary, creepy genius who wants to lock me away all alone forever, but a

genius nonetheless! " he said as he got the rest of the outfit on, " A little snug, but knowing Bulma that was probably her

aim anyway. " the clone smirked.

      " *WHAP*WHAP*WHAP*! HEY!! OPEN THIS DOOR AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! " a voice yelled angrily as the doorknob started

to shake. V.2 chuckled, then went and opened the door casually, causing Vegeta to fall face-first onto the floor.

      " Why hello there, if it isn't my favorite dna donor. "

      Vegeta blinked at hearing his own voice; a bit of slight Goku-ish confusion settled upon him until he quickly shook

it away. The little ouji looked up and gawked to see the same saiyajin who had been in the blue tube in Bulma's lab not even

an hour ago, standing there smirking at him wearing those awful clothes Bulma had bought him for christmas. Even so, they

were still his clothes; someone who wasn't him had taken his room apart and was now wearing some of his clothes. Vegeta

gawked and stood up. His clone was at least six inches taller than he was. Vegeta twitched in annoyance at this.

      ::At least Kakarrotto still beats him in height:: Vegeta thought, trying to unease the situation. He narrowed his

eyes at his clone, " You're wearing my clothes. "

      " Yes, I know. " V.2 shrugged as if it were a normal, everyday occurance.

      " ...you're supposed to back in the lab. You've got Bulma very worried you know, she worked hard creating you and her

mid-life crisis is on the line over this. " Vegeta folded his arms. He thought for a moment and sweatdropped at how much

Bulma would yell at him if she heard that last line.

      " Well, as much as I would like to stay and thank her for the outfit, I have someone to meet with. " V.2 walked

towards the window, " Someone very special, infact. The lone living being who's even bothered to recognize me as more than

lab equipment. The lone living being who poured his heart out to me every evening before Bulma came down to shut the lights

out in the lab. The sole person who treated me with such unending kindness and caring the likes of which I have never seen

before and cannot begin to repay for how deeply they warm my heart when he's near. " the clone mused dreamily.

      Vegeta slapped himself on the face and groaned, " Oh dear God... " he glanced over at his clone tiredly, " Don't tell

me, let me guess. He's got ten letters in his name and each one is repeated twice. " Vegeta started out flatly. V.2 nodded,

" Taller than both of us; a type 3 saiyajin peasant, high-pitched, squealy voice that contrasts with the largeness of his

body in general; clueless, over-protective, and sometimes unbearably sweet towards his "little Veggie". " he rattled off.

V.2 nodding in eagerness after each part of the description. Vegeta sighed, " And his name is-- "

      " --Kakarrotto. " they both said in unison only to blink in surprise at their timing.

      " Kakarrotto's been VISITING you? " Vegeta said, agast.

      " Hai! " V.2 clasped his hands togther dreamily, " Kakarrotto says it hurt him so much to see a Veggie trapped all

alone in that small little tube. " he said, then paused, " Hey Vegeta? "

      " Yeah? "

      " What's a "Veggie"? "

      The little ouji groaned, " You don't wanna know. "

      " Anyway! That's who I'm going to visit. " he adjusted his jacket. Vegeta paled.

      " That's who you're going to visit? Kakarrotto?! "

      " Mmm-hmm! Kakarrotto is so wonderful. I can't wait to have a conversation with him and actually be able to

contribute to it instead of just float there in silence. IT'LL BE SO AMAZING! JUST LIKE MAGIC!! " V.2 exclaimed. Vegeta sent

him a death-glare.

      " Hmmph! Kakarrotto has no magical powers! A few psychic ones perhaps, but nothing "magical". " Vegeta spat.

      " HA! Shows how much you know about your own peasant! " V.2 laughed, " Kakarrotto's told me many things, many secrets

infact. Secrets about himself, secrets about how he feels about other people, slumber-party-esque sort of secrets. "

      The ouji instantly became quiet.

      " Not that I'm gonna tell YOU, of course. Kakarrotto REALLY wants to be your oujo though. " V.2 shrugged.

      " I know about THAT. " Vegeta snorted, annoyed at the idea.

      " Yes, you probably do. " V.2 blinked, then grinned happily, " You know if you really don't want Kakarrotto to be

your oujo I'll gladly take him off your hands! "

      A spark of intense anger and fear lit up in the smaller saiyajin's eyes, " BAKAYARO!!! " he flew at the now confused

and sweatdropping V.2. The clone raised his hand and tossed a capsule at Vegeta. The puff of smoke cleared and Vegeta found

himself tied up in a similar pink goo that Fat Buu had used on him during that particular battle. Vegeta blinked, then sat

up, " WHY YOU IMPERSONATING---uh... " he froze when he noticed the other saiyajin was long gone and could be seen as a dot in

the distance outside one of Vegeta's bedroom windows, " He can FLY!? " the ouji gawked, " Oh CRAP! I gotta get to

Kakarrotto's house!! " he panicked, then prepared to teleport only to realize the two fingers he used to do so were still

trapped underneath the sticky pink goo, " OHHHHHHHHH, CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!! " he screamed, jumping out the window and

flying off, slightly clumsily due to the goo, off towards the direction of Goku's home.

      " And in local news today the litter of puppies and their mother that were trapped underneath the manhole in East

City have been saved. A total of five beagle puppies were saved; they along with their mother will be going home to their

family. The mother had been missing since Tuesday. "

      " Awww, Chi-chan isn't that kawaii! The tv guy said the puppies from the news are safe and sound. " Goku said with a

warm smile as he sat on the floor watching tv. Chi-Chi was laying on the couch behind him.

      " Go-chan could you please turn down the volume, I'm trying to take a nap. " she said sleepily, yawning.

      " Heehee, " Goku giggled at the yawn, then grabbed the remote and lowered the volume on the tv, " Any better,

Chi-chan? " he asked.

      " Much. " she smiled back, then closed her eyes.

      " *DING-DONG*DING-DONG*DING-DONG*!!! " the doorbell suddenly rang. Chi-Chi twitched, grabbed the pillow at her feet,

and covered her face with it.

      " Goku, answer the door. " she groaned, pointing to him.

      " K! " the large saiyajin chirped, then opened the door to reveal V.2 standing there holding a very large bouquet of

flowers infront of him that nearly blocked his entire head. Goku cocked his head in confusion. The middle-sized saiyajin

handed the bouquet to Goku and tightly grabbed the larger saiyajin's free hand.

      " Hola, mi princesa bonita. " he smirked suevely.

      Goku face-faulted, " Uh....hi. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

7:13 PM 7/26/2003

END OF PART ONE

Goku: HOO-RAY!

Chuquita: *whew*! This chapter was a lot more descriptive than usual.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Intresting use of spanish, Chu.

Chuquita: (grins) Heh, it just seemed to fit.

Goku: (happily) AND it's confusing!

Chuquita: That it is, Son-kun!

Vegeta: (stares at end of fic) .... (flatly) "princesa" is spanish for "oujo", isn't it?

Chuquita: Well, yeah.

Vegeta: (glares at Chu)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Goku: Haha, silly Veggiesclone! I am VEGGIE'S oujo!

Vegeta: (twitches) YOU ARE NOT!

Goku: (smiles) I will be in the FUUUUUUTURE!

Vegeta: (glares)

Goku: (pouty-glares back)

Vegeta: ...no you won't.

Goku: (big grin) Yes I will!

Chuquita: Mr. Popo could tell you.

Goku: (happily) Oh I do not need Mr. Popo to a-gree with me because I already KNOW I'm gonna be Veggie's oujo just like

future me is future Veggie's oujo!

Vegeta: What does the genie have to do with any of this?

Chuquita: I saw a db episode where Mr. Popo was training Son-kun and he has a room that can send anyone anywhere in time;

past or future! Like a time machine, only instead of getting nauseous you usually crash into things on arrival.

Vegeta: ?

Chuquita: It's like those holes in looney tunes where you jump through the hole in the floor and somehow fall out a hole in

the ceiling.

Goku: Heehee, acme.

Chuquita: In the episode chibi Son got to meet an 18 year old Roshi (who seems a lot like Yamcha) and a teenage Crane hermit.

Both are students of this Mutato guy (who is the orignal creator of the kamehameha) and Goku gets to meet him and have a

match. It's also found out that at the time Roshi and Crane had a crush on the same girl; but it's never found out what

happened to her. It was clear that she didn't like Crane but she didn't show whether or not she liked Roshi.

Goku: Poor Muten-sensei.

Chuquita: Ironically, in the next episode Popo cloned Son-kun so he would have someone to fight against.

Vegeta: Popo can CLONE Kakarrottos..? (imagines a dozen clueless, happy looking Gokus just standing around in the middle of

nowhere) (smirks) I'd have enough peasants for a small staff!

Goku: I'd, rather not share little Veggies. (frowns) Little Veggies are just for me.

Vegeta: Well, they'd be you too.

Goku: (sniffles) But then I'd have to give lil Veggie to each of my clones too.

Chuquita: Well, you could just clone a bunch of Veggies then.

Goku: (perks up) YEAH! (cheers) A whole bunch of Veggies and we can sing and play together and it'll be so much fun and

we'll all go fishing and have sleepovers and tell each other bedtime stories and--

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) --how can you even think of cloning me after what's going on in the fic?!

Chuquita: Actually the Veggie clone in the fic came out a lil bit creepier than his counterpart in the comic strip.

Vegeta: HA! You're tellin me.

Chuquita: (smiles at him) Ah Veggie, don't worry about it. Heck, I already know how I'm going to deal w/the rest of the story

AND I have a conclusion. It's all a matter of typing it up. (thinks) Ya know I would've done the tropical island one first,

but I'm waiting til after my trip to the beach to write that one. We got a special hotel this year and I'm planning on using

it as a bit of inspiration! :)

Vegeta: Hmph, as long as we take care of that evil clone...

Chuquita: (looks around) I really gotta find my mom's laptop; I at least wanna get SOME of part 2 done whenever I get spare

time on the trip. (to Goku) Mr. Popo's cloned you was actually made out of clay and some special water and one of your hairs;

kinda like how he made Shenlong out of clay. I had no idea what the episode was about when I was downloading, but the title

was what pretty much sold me ahead of time.

Goku: (tilts his head)

Chuquita: "Goku's Doll".

Goku: (grins) PLUSHIE! (pulls out his life-sized button-eyed Veggie-plush toy) I luv my lil Plushie! (hugs it tightly)

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at Plushie)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) For cryin out loud Veggie, it's an inanimate object!

Vegeta: (stare glaring) I knew that.

Chuquita: *sigh*! (perks up) The last db episode I haven't gotten a chance to hear the audio to yet (cuz there were other

people in the room watching the tv at the time and I didn't wanna be distracting) but it's the one where Goku fights Chi-Chi

at the tournament...

Goku: (happily) MY CHI-CHAN!

Chuquita: And....Son-kun doesn't really like Chi-Chi that much in the tournament.

Vegeta: (smirks) Really?

Chuquita: Infact he was trying to rip her hands off his arm.

Vegeta: (big satisfied evil grin) So Kakay doesn't love Onna after all, eh?

Goku: I do TO luv my Chi-chan! It was the second time I'd ever met her in my life! You wouldn't like it if a complete

stranger hugged onto your arm for dear life, wouldja Veggie?

Vegeta: (blinks) No, I suppose not.

Chuquita: In the manga Son only married her because he didn't wanna break his accidental promise.

Vegeta: Oh, promises are easy to break. (to Goku) Kakarrotto I promise I'll never bop you on the head.

(momentary pause)

Vegeta: (bops Goku over the head)

Goku: Oww!

Vegeta: (to Chu) See?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Goku: (rubs his head, grins sneakily down at Veggie) Veggie I promise I won't give you a big wet smoochie on the cheek!

Vegeta: (now wearing a dark blue pillow case over his head) (mock-royally) And that's one promise you're going to keep! Keep

up the good work, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie confuses me.

Chuquita: He confuses us all Son. OH! Btw, if anyone has noticed, clone-Veggie's 'outfit' is the same as the one he wears in

dbgt; sans the mustache.

Goku: Not even clone Veggie deserves the MUSTACHE (shudders)

Chuquita: That he doesn't, Son-kun! (smiles)

Vegeta: (looks at video) I still blame Yamcha.

Chuquita: Eh?

Vegeta: (Mr. Complain) If it wasn't for him tricking Onna into thinking he had a crush on her she never would've thought

Kakarrotto had a crush on her as well and then she never would've stalked him at the tournament and I'd have my personal

servant-maid all to myself!

Goku: (correction) Oujo.

Vegeta: (ignoring him, looking at video) Just look at how DISGUSTED and REPULSED Kakarrotto looks! (snorts) Stalker.

Goku: But I luv Chi-chan NOW, Veggie. And besides, Veggie stalks me all the time and I don't find Veggies disgusting at all.

(grins and rubs Veggie on the head) I think Veggie's cute!

Vegeta: (bright red) I AM NOT! And I do not stalk you, I merely observe.

Goku: *flashback*

{Goku: (in bed, wakes up; yawning) (turns to his right to see Veggie sitting on a stool a few feet away from him, staring

intently) AHH! (gawks) Little Veggie what are you doing here so early! It's 5:00 in the morning!

Vegeta: Uh.....observing. (puts little video camera away in his backpocket)}

*end flashback*

Goku: (cocks eyebrow at Veggie suspicously) I should really look that word up in the dictionary...

Vegeta: (calmly) No, you shouldn't.

Goku: (baffled) Why not?!

Vegeta: Well it's, too complex. It would fry your simple peasant brain.

Goku: Uh-huh.... (confused)

Chuquita: (happily) (to audiance) Well, that about wraps up part 1 of Doublemint everybody! Hope you enjoyed it! Depending on

how long & how much time I have, expect Part 2 either by this Friday or the following Wednesday (when I return from Wildwood)

See you later everybody! (waves)

Goku: A-lo-ha oi!

Vegeta: (reaches to pull out his video camera)

Goku: (glances at him) ?

Vegeta: Um, observing. (puts camera back in his pocket) Heh-heh, yeah...

Goku: (happily to audiance) "Watch the tramcar, please"!


	2. To Kakarrotto's house we go! l 'You have...

7:03 PM 7/27/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from DuB 137

Chi-Chi: We're going to have such a wonderful future together Goku! Big family, lots of kids!

Goku: Kids?

Chi-Chi: Not too many. 8 or 9. Wait'll you see the house father's been building for us. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Goku: This is all happening so fast.

Chi-Chi: I know! I wish it could last forever!

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (smirking) Ah, but nothing ever DOES last forever, does it?

Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to part 2 everybody!

Vegeta: So Kakarrotto? Whatever happened to Onna's other 7 children?

Goku: (blinks) Wait, there were more?

Chuquita: Even the second time Son-kun met her she was going on about having a lot more chibis than you two ended up with.

Goku: (grins at Veggie) I think if Veggie hadn't been around and all that Raditsu and Freeza stuff hadn't happened then we

probably would've gotten that far! (smiles) I do like chibis :)

Chuquita: Don't we all. (to Son) Actually if you ignore the fact that Chi-Chi was mad at you for not remembering her, she was

a pretty cool character in this episode. (looks at video) Ironically the gi-ish outfit she's wearing is Veggie-blue color.

Goku: Haha! You're right! (tugs at Veggie's tank top) It is the exact same shade!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Overall it was a really enjoyable episode. Even if you're a G/CC fan or not it's great for the fight and for the

way Chi-Chi greets the others after the battle. Son-kun was afraid to live with her unless he knew what her name was, after

that he was completely fine with it. Chi says she loves him and then Son asks "love, what's that?". Then Chi-Chi says she'll

show him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Goku looks so unbelievabley confused it's great (grins)

Vegeta: (snickers) Yes, this was before Onna started going insane.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) Well she has a good reason.

Vegeta: I'm not a good reason, (smirks) I'm a GREAT AND POWERFUL reason.

(Chu & Son sweatdrop)

Chuquita: That you are. (to audiance) I also found out that nameks grow unusually fast. Piccolo's only 4 years older than

Gohan!

Goku: (blinks) You mean Piccy-san was only 8 years old when Raditsu first landed on earth?

Chuquita: Yup.

Goku: WOW! And he was taller than me by then too! (grins) Not like Veggie who back then was even littler than he is now!

Vegeta: (grumbles)

Goku: You were small enough to fit in chibi Gohan's lil red wagon! Or in the baby swings!

Vegeta: (twitches) Must you mock the vertically-challanged of your species.

Goku: (frowns) But I think Veggie's little-ness is cool! You can fit inside or through ANYTHING!

Chuquita: Unlike Piccolo's very-tall height.

Goku: You gotta admit though, he's got some really neat tricks!

Goku: Hai! Just like magic!

Vegeta: (glances over and pulls a double-take to see two extra Gokus standing next to the one in the seat) AHHH! (points at

each one) AHH AHH AHH!!

All 3 Gokus: (chirps) HI VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (looks like he's about to faint, have a heart-attack, and throw up all at the same time) WHA-WHA-WHAT THE?! HOW?!

AND WHY?! AND--

Goku2: --this is one of Piccolo's special techniques! You can split yourself off into three to five extra people!

Goku3: I'm only able to get up to three so far. It's a lot harder than it looks!

Goku1: AND you sometimes get a headache afterwards. (nods)

Vegeta: (looking petrified at the trio of Gokus) Uh, Chu?

Chuquita: Eh?

Vegeta: (gulps) THREE Kakarrottos.

Chuquita: So?

Vegeta: THREE Kakarrottos; ONE "Veggie".

Chuquita: (pales) OHHHHhhh... that's more dangerous than it looks, isn't it?

Vegeta: (nods fiercely)

Goku1: (frowns) Poor lil-lil Veggie u look so scared all of a sudden. (grabs Veggie and gives him a hug) There, does that

make Veggie feel any better? (smiles warmly)

Vegeta: (bright red in the face) Uhhh.... (notices the other two Gokus death-glaring at the first) (nervously) Uh,

Ka--Kakarrotto?

Goku1: (sweetly) Yes, lil Vedge'ums?

(Goku2 grabs Veggie's left arm while Goku3 grabs Veggie's right arm. Goku1 still has a hold on Veggie's waist)

Vegeta: (squeaks out) Help?

(all 3 Gokus growl predatorily at each other; each tightening his hold on his specific Veggie body part)

Chuquita: Umm, can't you all just get along and SHARE Veggie? (nervous laugh)

All 3 Gokus at once: (glaring at each other) MY VEGGIE!

Vegeta: (wails) OH DEAR GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!!!

Chuquita: Uhh....(nervously looks around the room, then glances at the chair she's seated on) (gets up and picks up the chair

; slams it at Goku2's head)

Goku2: (yelps) HEY! Who did that! (eyes meet Goku3's) YOU! (pounces him and attacks)

Goku1: (notices Goku2's flung Veggie across the room) YOU HURT VEGGIE!! (attacks them both until a cartoon-fight smoke cloud

engulfs them)

(Chu and Veggie watch in confused horror)

(smoke clears to reveal one Goku)

Goku: (pats himself on the body) (happily) I'm me again!

Vegeta: (lets out sigh of semi-relief) YEESH that was tramatic!!

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Hahaha, uh..here's Part 2! Enjoy!

Summary: To clone or not to clone, that is the question. When Veggie and Goku discover Bulma has cloned the ouji in her lab,

the duo decide to investigate. After Goku accidentally wakes the cloned Veggie up, the taller ouji becomes intended on taking

Vegeta's place in life for himself. Will the little ouji be able to stop him from stealing his identity AND his peasant in

time?

Chuquita: (curious) (to Goku) So, what happened to the other 2 Gokus anyway?

Goku: (blinks) I think I just absorbed them back into my body...or somethin.. (confused)

Vegeta: (groans) Kakarrotto, promise you'll never do that trick again. (rubs his strained arms) It's hazardous to my health.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What do you do on a regular basis that ISN'T?

Vegeta: ... (thinks) ...OH NEVERMIND!!

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " You're even more beautiful than you were in the picture... " V.2 said as he stared upward, mesmerized. Goku blinked

at him for a moment, confused.

      " HELLO!! " Goku squealed loudly, then zipped back inside. V.2 stood there staring at the front door, baffled and

heartbroken.

      " *DING-DONG*DING-DONG*DING-DONG*!!! "

      " GOKU! ANSWER THE DOOR!! "

      Goku re-opened the door again only to find the medium-sized saiyajin standing there shaking and teary-eyed. The

bundle of flowers dropped on the doorstep.

      " Why did you close the door on me, Kakarrotto? " tears ran down V.2's cheeks. He rubbed them way, then narrowed his

eyes, " You seemed a lot sweeter and emotionally sensitive towards me back when I was trapped in the tube. " the saiyajin

said flatly, folding his arms and snorting in a Veggie-ish way.

      Goku grinned, " Wanna come inside? "

      " Yes! " V.2 said without hesitation, rushing into the house. Goku blinked, then shrugged merrily and pulled the

door shut. He placed V.2's ridiculously large bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table infront of the couch where the clone

had plopped himself down on. V.2's face turned bright red when he noticed the larger saiyajin sit on the other end of the

couch. Goku looked around the room obliviously as if nothing had happened.

      V.2 took a deep breath, " So? Nice uh, day out, huh? "

      " Mmm-hmm! It's always nice-n-warm around here in the summer! " Goku replied cheerfully.

      " I've, never been outside before. I like it. " the clone said shyly.

      " :) "

      " Umm, I like your cottage too. Very cozy. E--especially this couch. It feels like it's been pre-heated or something.

" V.2 fumbled for something to say.

      " Oh! Chi-chan was napping there before the doorbell rang. I think it was too loud for her so she went up to her

room to sleep. " Goku said, then checked for Chi-Chi's ki, " Yup! That's where she is! "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " ...Ohhh. " V.2 groaned, ::I suck at conversation!! I should've practiced ahead of time before I got to Kakarrotto's

! I can't think of a thing to say to him!:: he cried to himself in his head.

      " You oh-kay? " Goku looked over at him, slightly worried.

      " Me? Oh! I'm fine. Really. Hahaha. " V.2 laughed nervously.

      " Oh. That's good. Cuz you looked a lil scared. " Goku pointed out.

      " I could never be afraid with you around to protect me, Kakarrotto. " the medium-sized saiyajin patted Goku on the

shoulder, then gasped, " Oh my God! You have a texture to you! And it's so soft! " V.2 said in amazement, grinning, " Haha,

that's incredible! I've never felt anything like it! Oh Kakarrotto you're so PERFECT! " he glomped the larger saiyajin.

      " Aww, that's very sweet of you! " Goku said, touched, " ...who are you? "

      " ! " V.2's eyes shot open and he stared at Goku in shock and horror.

      " You--you really don't recognize me?! "

      Goku shook his head a sorry no.

      " You--you came down to the lab to talk with me every evening. You told me about all sorts of amazing things! You

were so worried about me being stranded all alone. But, but you don't have to worry about that now, because I broke out and

now I'm here, and, and we can live in your little house you've told me so much about! "

      Goku still looked confused.

      V.2's face fell, " I was stuck in a blue tube. In Bulma's lab. "

      Goku cocked his head.

      " I'M "VEGGIE'S" CLONE!! " he exclaimed, annoyed.

      " OHHHH!! " Goku said, enlightened, " Of course! Veggiesclone! Haha! I didn't recognize you with all the clothes on!"

      V.2's face turned beet red, " Uh, right. "

      " ...shiny pants by the way. " Goku said, poking V.2's thigh, " I can even see my reflection in 'um! That's so cool!"

      " Bulma picked them out. " V.2 sweatdropped.

      " Ah! They look like something she'd buy. " Goku said, " So shiiiiiiiiiiny. "

      V.2 sweatdropped, " I was wondering, Kakarrotto, if I could borrow a pair of your pants instead. These are a little

too, well-- " he stammered.

      " --shiny! " Goku made a funny face at his reflection in V.2's pants.

      " Yeah. Shiny. " the clone felt uneasy.

      " Sure I can get you another pair of pants, not-so-lil Veggie-clone! " Goku said cheerfully, " HEY CHI-CHAAAAN! " he

called upstairs.

      " Yes, Goku? " Chi-Chi stretched, coming down the stairs.

      " CAN YOU GET ME ANOTHER PAIR OF PANTS! "

      " Hm? Yeah, sure. " Chi-Chi grabbed an extra pair of orange gi pants out of the laundry room on her way, then entered

the living room and pulled a double-take at the object seated on her couch.

      " Chi-chan, I would like you to meet, VEGGIE'S CLONE! " Goku did a little bow and motioned to V.2, who waved.

      " Hi! Kakarrotto's told me all about you! " he shook Chi-Chi's hand, " He says you're a really nice person but you

get a lil worried sometimes! You seem nice to me! "

      " Uh, heh, hi. " Chi-Chi finally choked out. V.2 took the pants from her.

      " Ooh, these look MUCH more comfortable than what I'm wearing now! "

      " ..are those pants, shiny? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

      " Bulma picked 'um out. " V.2 replied.

      " Oh. Interesting. "

      " You can see your reflection in 'um, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, waving to himself in the black pants.

      " Goku, can I speak with you in the other room. " Chi-Chi said, trying to remain cheerful and calm. She grabbed Goku

by the arm and dragged him out of the room, " Excuse us. " she smiled at V.2, who nodded politely.

      " She's such a nice person. " V.2 said to himself, " I think I'm gonna like living here! "

      " Goku, ARE YOU NUTS!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in a panic behind the closed doors to the kitchen.

      " Is that a question or a statement? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      Chi-Chi groaned, slapping herself on the forehead. She glanced over at the large saiyajin, " So that person out there

is the Ouji's clone? "

      " That he is, Chi-chan! Isn't he nice! He was even nice to YOU! " Goku said in awe.

      " Yeah, that was kinda creepy. " Chi-Chi commented.

      " That's what Veggie said. " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Well, in this case he was semi-right. " Chi-Chi agreed.

      " "Semi-right"? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

      " I won't allow the Ouji complete satisfaction in knowing that I agreed with him. " Chi-Chi said stubbornly, " Now

WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU THINKING! LETTING THE OUJI'S **CLONE IN OUR HOUSE! "**

      " It seemed like a good idea at the time! " Goku said happily, " And he brought me flowers! "

      " He brought you FLOWERS?! " Chi-Chi gawked in surprise.

      " That's cuz he's a Veggie too! " Goku chirped happily, " Veggies are spontaniously sweet like that! "

      " But he barely knows you! "

      " Of course ne knows me, Chi-chan! " Goku laughed, " I talked to him every day for two weeks since I met him in that

big blue-liquid filled tube in Bulma's lab. "

      Chi-Chi paled, " You mean, you made FRIENDS with him?! "

      " Yup! " Goku grinned.

      Chi-Chi groaned, " Oh dear God... "

      " He also called me "Kakarrotto", just like the REAL little Veggie! " Goku added.

      " Ohhhhhhh, this is bad. This is real bad. " Chi-Chi nervously sat down at the kitchen table, " Bulma CLONES the Ouji

and then you make FRIENDS with it! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is! "

      " No. " Goku frowned, " He just, he just looked so lonely trapped in there. " he sniffled, " The tube, I mean. "

      " Tube? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

      " Yeah! Sorta like this! " Goku thought hard and a thought-bubble appeared over his head of a super-deformed kawaii

version of himself sitting down infront of a giant fishbowl with a similarly styled Vegeta swimming around inside in oblivous

circles.

      " Goku, you said "tube". "

      " Hai? " Goku looked at her, confused.

      Chi-Chi sighed, " That's a giant fishbowl. " she pointed to the thoughtbubble, " You didn't find him in a giant

fishbowl, Goku. AND STOP IT WITH THE CUTSY THOUGHT-BUBBLE OUJIS! " she snapped.

      " Oh-kay! " Goku snapped his fingers and the thought-bubble popped, causing the tiny thought-bubble Vegeta to fall

down and plop cluelessly ontop of Goku's head.

      " Aww, lookit how CUTE he is, Chi-chan! " Goku said, his face bright pink. Chi-Chi twitched in annoyance.

      " You know I really wish you'd use these increasingly strong psychic powers for something else, you know. " Chi-Chi

folded her arms, then sweatdropped to see dozens of similar-looking thought-bubble Vegetas now plopped randomly all over

the floor, nearly covering it. Goku was holding several in his arms. The thought-bubble oujis only blinked cluelessly.

      " Aww, but they are SOOOOOO kawaii, Chi-chan! And SOFT and SQUISHY and WARM! " he cuddled the ones in his arms. All

four oujis turned bright red and started letting out purring noises, " Ohhhhhh! I wuv u too! "

      Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid flinched, " OOH! YOU ZAP THEM ALL AWAY RIGHT THIS SECOND, SON GOKU!!! " she screamed.

      Goku whimpered, then snapped his fingers and all the Vegeta-like creatures disappeared in a poof.

      Chi-Chi sighed with relief, " HONESTLY. You and your "Veggies"....you must think that evil little Ouji can do no

wrong! "

      " Oh! Veggie does bad stuff, Chi-chan. Just like everybody else. " Goku explained, making her feel somewhat better,

" I mean, little Veggies are cute but they are not perfect. Far from it. Why, if I had to count up all the times Veggie's

made a mistake and I got a dollar for each one, I'd have, well, a lot of one dollar bills, that's what I'd have. " he nodded

satisfactorily.

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Yeah, well I guess Bulma thought she could do otherwise. And NOW we have an extra Ouji on

our hands! Who's taller than ME! And that's just not right! " she complained, " At least the real Ouji was shorter than me,

and less muscular, and with a better haircut. "

      " AH! Chi-chan a-grees with me! " Goku squealed.

      " Eh? " she looked up at him curiously.

      " I thought clone-Veggie's hair didn't look right on him cut all short like that too! It looks too much like Gohan's

haircut...or Yamcha's.... "

      " Bulma probably thought it was more NORMAL or something. " Chi-Chi thought outloud, then smiled at Goku, " But I

think your haircut is perfectly fine the way it is! " she messed with his bangs. A huge grin appeared on Goku's face.

      " My luv for my Chi-chan has just moved up 10 whole notches on my luv meter! " Goku chirped.

      " Well I haven't seen the Ouji around here in almost 3 weeks! " she bragged.

      " Haha, Chi-chan's mood is always sunnier when little Veggie is not a-round. " Goku said, opening the door to go

back into the living room, " I wonder why. "

      Chi-Chi sweatdropped at his comment, " Oh I'll TELL you WHY, Goku. It's because he's---- "

      " --cleaning the couch? " Goku finished; the couple both in utter shock.

      V.2 looked up from where he was dusting, " Hello Kakarrotto, Chi-Chi. I was trying to think of a way to make up for

imposing on you for wanting to live here with you and since I don't have any money I decided to clean some of your house for

you! " he said cheerfully.

      " He can CLEAN? " Chi-Chi grinned.

      " It looks like it. " Goku blinked, " Gee, the REAL little Veggie would NEVER clean up my house for me. He'd just

take me back to his. "

      " He can CLEAN! " Chi-Chi turned to Goku ecstatically, " Oh Goku he can CLEAN!! " she grabbed him by the gi shirt,

" Do you know what this means? "

      " Umm, the couch will never be dirty. " Goku grinned stupidly.

      " NO! " Chi-Chi snapped, then went back to beaming, " It means we can keep him here and he can clean and do all my

chores while I get some time to actually do things with YOU! He can be like, our butler, or something! "

      " Butler? " Goku frowned.

      " Oh won't it be exciting! Being able to go and do anything I please and then come home and not have to do ANY work

whatsoever! Haha! " she hugged Goku tightly, " I'm starting to actually be happy for you making friends with the Ouji clone!

He's DEFINATELY an improvement over the first one! "

      " Chi-chan, I can't let him do that. "

      " Wha--what? " she faultered.

      " A butler's just like a servant-maid. And I didn't wanna be Veggie's servant-maid and I really don't think Veggie's

clone would like being mine. " Goku nodded.

      " Fine! Be that way. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " He still reeks of Ouji-stench anyway! Just get him out of our

house! "

      " You're kinda pretty when you're mad. " V.2 pointed to her. Chi-Chi fell over.

      " Well, that was awkward. " she got back up, " JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! "

      " Wha--why? " V.2's eyes watered.

      " Hey medium-sized Veggie's clone! Why don't we go out for a walk in the park! " Goku said cheerfully, teleporting

infront of him, " Chi-chan's afraid you might hurt yourself in here so she's just gonna, umm, move stuff around first. " he

winked at Chi-Chi, who nodded gratefully at him, " Come on Veggie's clone! " he grabbed the other saiyajin's hand.

      " You know, you can actually call me V.2 if you want. That's my project name. " the clone blushed lightly.

      " V.2 it is then! " Goku chirped, then teleported them both out of sight.

      " Go-ku!! " Chi-Chi groaned as she flopped back on the couch at the fact that he too had left, " That's not, exactly

what I meant. "

      " Urg! " Vegeta grumbled as he continued in Goku's direction, then gasped when the saiyajin's ki disappeared along

with his clone's. Vegeta screeched to a halt to find the ki now somewhere behind him, " Kuso! I could've been there and back

already if it weren't for this disgusting, sticky pink rope! "

      " We can help, Kaasan! " a voice said happily from behind him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Gogeta and

Vejitto standing there.

      Vejitto grabbed part of the rope, then face-faulted when he pulled his hand away, his glove now covered in the sticky

substance, " Eew. What IS this stuff! "

      " It looks like taffy. " Gogeta inspected the rope, then grabbed a chunk off himself and sniffed it only to turn a

pale, sickened green, " It's definately not taffy.

      " You're not really helping. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Sorry Kaasan. " Vejitto apologized.

      " Yeah, sorry Toussan. " Gogeta nodded to him.

      " BUT, now that you ARE here. There IS something you can do. " Vegeta smirked. Both fusions stared at him, baffled,

" I want you two to teleport me to where Kakarrotto and my clone are. "

      " You clo--you mean that guy in the tube in Bulma's lab?! " Gogeta blinked.

      " Yes, well, apparently he broke free, stole some of my clothes, tied me up in this gunk, and took off to steal

Kakarrotto. AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM STEAL KAKARROTTO!!! " the ouji shouted angrily at the sky.

      " Oh-kay Toussan! " Gogeta said cheerfully. putting a hand on Vegeta's head and teleporting to the park along with

Vejitto, " Here we are! "

      " The PARK?! " Vegeta said, shocked, " Why would they be in the PARK?! "

      " WOW! I've never been on a "walk" before, Kakarrotto! " V.2 said happily. Vegeta, Vejitto, and Gogeta peeked out at

the two passing saiyajins through the bushes.

      " How DARE he call Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto! I'm the only one allowed to do that! It's one of my trademarks! " Vegeta

seethed angrily.

      The fusions sweatdropped.

      " Do you want us to tackle him, Toussan? " Gogeta grinned excitedly.

      " No! We need to plan. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " You are allowed to severely injure him, but we're not going to

kill him. He's Bulma's project and if we killed him she would kill us! Understand? " he glanced over at them.

      Both fusions grinned in a Son-style, then nodded.

      Vegeta twitched, " Right... " he stared closely at his clone and Goku. Vegeta's eyes widened, " Is he wearing

Kakarrotto's PANTS! He's wearing KAKARROTTO'S PANTS! " the ouji roared, " Kakay never let ME wear his pants. " Vegeta paused

to sniffle slightly, " ALRIGHT! VEJITTO! GOGETA! On the count of three I want you both to tackle my clone and stop him! GOT

IT! "

      " Hai Toussan! "

      " Hai Kaassan! " they both said at once, saluting him. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " It's so amazing out here, Kakarrotto! My senses are practically TINGLING! " V.2 said with excitement.

      " Heehee, "tingling". " Goku giggled, " You are silly as well, lil Veggie's clone! "

      V.2 blushed lightly, " Aw, thanks Kakarrotto. That means a LOT!.....ya know, I think I really like you, Kakarrotto. "

      " And I like you too! " Goku said cheerfully, " I like lotsa people! "

      " I mean, I really REALLY like you. " the clone said shyly, " Infact, I could even say that I, love you, Kakarrotto."

      A little figure from behind the bushes fell to the ground and sent a huge earthquake-level impact into the soil.

      Goku stared at him, shocked.

      " In a platonic way of course! " V.2 laughed nervously, sweating buckets.

      " OH!!! " Goku said, as if enlightened, " I have heard THAT word before! Little Veggie said it!....hey V.2? "

      " Yeah? "

      " What's "platonic" mean? "

      The clone fell over, twitching, " WAHHH! " he instantly got to his feet, " It means I love you, but in a nonsexual

way. It's like, I love you like you're family or a good friend...that kinda love. "

      " But we're not REALLY family....are we? " Goku tilted his head, confused.

      " No, it's just that I feel like you're a part of my family or one of my really good friends. " V.2 said.

      " I guess I fall into the "really good friends" category, huh! " Goku grinned. V.2 nodded happily.

      " Yup! "

      " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " two war-cries exclaimed as Gogeta and Vejitto instantly appeared from

either side of V.2 and grabbed each of his arms.

      " Hi there! " Gogeta said happily, " I'm Gogeta! "

      " And I am Vejitto! " Vejitto pointed to himself, " Now if you don't mind we'd like to hold your arms in place for

around five minutes so that our Kaasan can give you and Toussan a good talking-to. "

      " Uh...oh-kay. " V.2 blinked, " ...you mind if I scratch my back? It's starting to itch like crazy. "

      " Hm? Sure! " Gogeta let go and the clone eagerly scratched the spot on his back.

       " AHhhhhHHHHhh! "

      " Feel better? "

      " Much! "

      " Some lackeys you are. " Vegeta said flatly, waddling out onto the sidewalk and stood infront of Goku, still tied up

in the sticky pink goo, " KAKARROTTO. " he said in a serious voice, then suddenly felt uneasy about the many other park-goers

, " Oh I can't do this here! Fusions, teleport us all to the parking lot! " the ouji groaned. Gogeta and Vejitto did so; only

to suddenly let out elated squeals along with Goku.

      " ICECREAMTRUCK!! " all three shouted.

      Vegeta fell over, " LATER! Ice cream is for later! "

      " Ohhhh... " both Gogeta and Vejitto pouted.

      " Now. Kakarrotto...WHY IS HE WEARING YOUR PANTS!!! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Uh, because, uh.....OH YEAH! " Goku grinned, remembering, " Veggie's clone is wearing a spare pair of my pants

because the shiny black ones you can see your reflection in that he WAS wearing before this were way too tight and WAY too

shiny for him so I let him borrow some of mine. "

      " Why don't you ever lend ME any of your clothing articles? " Vegeta said suspicously.

      " Bee-cause little Veggies are afraid of kaka-germs, remember. " Goku pointed out, " Besides, with how little

Veggie's legs are, he would NEVER be able to fit into my pants! Why you'd practically DROWN inside them, lil Veggie 'o mine!"

the larger saiyajin explained.

      " Oh...I suppose that makes sense...now why were you in the park with my clone! " he demanded.

      Goku sighed, " Veh-GEE! Chi-chan made me kick him out of the house and she was really gonna hurt him unless I

teleported to the first place I could think of....hey what's that around your little body, Veggie-chan? " his expression

turned to one of worry.

      " Oh, it's nothing. " Vegeta started off nonchalantly, " Just some sticky pink goo my clone tied me up in before he

stole my clothes and flew off to steal you as well. "

      Goku gasped, " WHAT?! " he turned to V.2, " Is this TRUE, Veggie's clone? "

      " I... " V.2 froze. Vegeta was smirking smugly at him. V.2 glared back, then turned back to Goku, " Well he deserved

it! "

      " He did NOT! " Goku said defensively, grabbing the little ouji, " Come 'ere lil Veggie, I'll help you get that rope

that Veggiesclone so MEANLY trapped you in, off. " he gave Vegeta a hug.

      " I'm not mean! I'm not!! " V.2 started to panic.

      " Umm, Kakarrotto, I don't think "hugging" would be the best thing to do in this situation. " Vegeta coughed

embarassingly.

      " Silly Veggie! Veggiehugs are perfect for ANY situation! They help my favorite little buddy to calm down! " Goku

smiled warmly at the ouji. Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Now let's see Goku went to pull the ouji off only to find the

sticky rope stuck tight between them. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Hahaha~! Well, this is kinda awkward. " Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head and pulling pieces of the

rope along with him. The large saiyajin paused for a moment, then snapped his fingers, " AH! Fear not little Veggie for I

have a solution! " Goku clapped his hands together once and instantly a cloud floated overhead and dumped bucket-loads of

water overtop the two saiyajins, melting the goo off them. Vegeta, not being held up by Goku anymore, slid down and fell to

the floor with a whump, " Thank you Kinto'un! " Goku waved happily. The now-yellow cloud saluted him and zipped off, " THERE!

" Goku bent down to where Vegeta was sitting, " Does my sweet little Veggie feel better now? "

      " Oh, much better, Kakay-chan. " Vegeta snickered, giving him a slight hug. His clone let out a low growl.

      " Awww! I luv u too, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin said, touched by the hug.

      Vegeta let out a yelp, " I, I didn't say--- " he looked up at Goku, then quickly shook the redness off his face,

" Umm, excuse me for a second, oh-kay Kaka-chan. "

      " Oh-kay little Veggie! " Goku grinned.

      Vegeta backed away from Goku, then started stretching his arms out, " Ahh! Huh, water, who knew? " he muttered to

himself, then shot a death-glare at his clone, who mirrored the expression. The little ouji took a fighting stance, then

flew at V.2. The clone jolted both his arms and spun them violently, sending the loosely-holding fusions halfway across the

parking lot. Both easily landed, then ran back in the others direction to aid Vegeta.

      Meanwhile both Vegeta and V.2 were landing equally powerful blows on each other with their fists while Goku watched,

slightly confused.

      " YOU BACKSTABBING BAKAYARO! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL **MY** PEASANT FROM ME!! " Vegeta screamed as the fight moved

more towards the air.

      " IF HE'S YOURS THEN YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN PROTECTING HIM INSTEAD OF LETTING HIM WANDER AROUND THE LAB ALL ALONE! " V.2

snickered, " BESIDES! I DESERVE HIM WAY MORE THAN YOU DO! "

      " WHAT!!! " the ouji roared.

      " I'M NOT **JUST** YOUR CLONE! I WAS IMPROVED UPON! I'M BIGGER, TALLER, AND WAY MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN YOU ARE!

KAKARROTTO DESERVES THE BEST, DON'T YOU AGREE? BEING YOUR SOLE PEASANT AND ALL...AND, THAT BEING THE CASE, THAT MAKES **ME**

THE MOST LIKELY CANDIATE TO HAVE HIM! "

      " NOPO LEKIMO SADA PA! " Vegeta screamed in saiyago, landing a direct blow to the clone's head and sending him flying

into the ground and making a huge hole in the parking lot in the process. Vegeta panted dangerously. V.2 painfully climbed

out of the whole, then glared back upward and shot up back into the sky after Vegeta.

      " WOW look at 'um go! " Goku grinned as he and the fusions watched the fight from on the the ground; all staring

upwards, " I haven't seen my lil-lil Vedge'ums this angry in a long long while! Veggiesclone must've gotten him pretty

steamed! " he turned back to the fusions, who's cheeks were flushed with embarassment, " Hey Goggie and Ji-chan? What's

little Veggie shouting in Veggielauguage now? "

      " I didn't know our native language HAD this many obscenities. " Vejitto mumbled, shocked.

      " I think he's even making some of them up. " Gogeta added, " Or inventing some new ones anyway. "

      Goku gasped, " You mean little Veggie is yelling bad, dirty words! "

      " Toussan is very lucky he cannot understand saiyago. " Vejitto nodded, fiddling with the idea of finding something

to plug his ears with.

      " NOW what's going on here?! "

      " Oh! Veggie and Veggiesclone are fighting each other for my honor. " Goku said happily, then recognized the voice

and turned around to see Chi-Chi in their car behind him, getting out, " WOW Chi-chan, that was fast! "

      " I DROVE fast. " she replied, " And with utmost agility as well. " Chi-Chi boasted.

      Gogeta looked past her and sweatdropped, " Is that a 10 car pileup? " he pointed off in that direction.

      " Oh! That's all behind us now, Ouji/Goku-spawn. " she said happily.

      " You're SURE those people are oh-kay? " Vejitto asked skeptically.

      " YES I'M SURE THEY'RE OH-KAY! " Chi-Chi snapped, then turned to Goku, " So I assume the Ouji and his clone don't

get along very well. "

      " Veggiesclone tied Veggie up in this sticky pink goop and then he tried to woo me away from him...at least, that's

what Veggie said. " Goku explained.

      " They're fighting over you!? " Chi-Chi gawked.

      " Umm....yeah. "

      " THEY CAN'T FIGHT OVER YOU! I ALREADY WON YOU!!! " she exclaimed, " OOOH! Goku stay down here with the demi-oujis,

I'm going to have a little chat with Ouji and his shiny-jacket-wearing clone. " Chi-Chi powered up and hovered upwards

towards them.

      " Hey, she's gettin a lil bit better at flying, isn't she? " Vejitto said, impressed.

      Goku grinned, " I give Chi-chan flying lessons every morning after breakfast! Since we're both such early risers ya

know. "

      " Ah. " Vejitto responded.

      " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU-JIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! " a voice screamed from behind Vegeta and

V.2. Both saiyajins instantly paused in their fight and glanced over to see Chi-Chi hovering nearby, ticked.

      " Onna! Long time no see. " Vegeta smirked, " It's been so long I thought you were dead. "

      " Shuddup, Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled, annoyed, " If it wasn't for your creepy li--medium-sized clone here I wouldn't

have had to drive up here and run into you anyway! Goku teleported him off here! I HAD to come stop him from making any

un-needed advances on my Go-chan. "

      " Ahh! Something we agree on equally. " Vegeta cracked his knuckles, " It's a shame I'm already competing with you

in a certain aspect or else I'd offer to let you help me beat the living crap out of this low-budget replica. " he snickered

mockingly.

      " Maybe if I'm lucky you'll both even out and knock each other off. " Chi-Chi snickered back.

      The two glared at each other.

      " I seriously doubt THAT, Onna. You see, unlike my clone; who has spent all but the recent few hours of his life

trapped in that blue tube; **I have been out training and gaining even more fighting experiance, thereby giving me the**

advantage. " Vegeta aboasted.

      " Oh I can top that. " V.2 smirked at him, floating downward. Vegeta and Chi-Chi turned to watch him. The clone

landed on the ground and walked over to Goku, then fell to his knees and hung his head downward, " Oh MASTER! How may I serve

you! "

      Vegeta and Chi-Chi's jaws dropped near-clearly out of their mouths. Goku just stood there staring at V.2 in confusion

.

      " "MASTER?!" HOLY---"MASTER?" " Chi-Chi gasped in shock, turning between the clone and Vegeta.

      " Don't look at me! I'm not one to lower myself to Kaka-enservantment! I REFUSE TO WEAR SOME BAKA KAKA-GI AND BE

ORDERED AROUND TO DO SIMPLE, CUTSY TASKS FOR KAKARROTTO'S AMUSEMENT! " Vegeta snapped.

      " Yeah but, what about him? " Chi-Chi muttered.

      V.2 smirked up at both Vegeta and Chi-Chi, then got up and latched onto Goku. Chi-Chi sweatdropped at Vegeta who's

tail's hairs instantly stood on end with rage. The little ouji started to let out a feral growl.

      " My Kakarrotto-sama! " V.2 leaned closer towards the large saiyajin, who was beginning to look confused and uneasy.

The clone lowered his voice to a whisper, " Order me. "

      " ! " Goku's eyes widened.

      " Go on, Kakarrotto-sama. Make a wish. You can wish for anything, have anything you want. What I want is to make all

your wishes come true. " he hugged on tightly, " What is it you wish for, princess? "

      " I--I--I--I--I-- " Goku said nervously, " VEGGIEGETDOWNHERE!!! " he shrieked upwards in fright.

      Vegeta teleported beside them, still hovering over the ground a few inches, staring at Goku curiously. The ouji

tilted his head slightly.

      " MY **REAL** VEGGIE!! " the larger saiyajin squealed w/big sparkily eyes. He burst into ssj3 and quickly pushed V.2

off of him, then powered down to ssj2, " OH MY SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAAAAN! LETMEHUGYOU!!! " Goku wailed in need of

consolement. Vegeta's face turned bright red and the small ouji backed up a few steps only to be tackled head-on and smushed

into the ground back-first, " OH VEGGIE! OHVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE! I MISSED YOU SO!! "

      " HEY! " Chi-Chi shouted, flying down at them and landing on the grass, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOKU! "

      " Hugging the REAL Veggie, Chi-chan! " Goku said, the nervous sweat still dripping all over him.

      " I feel better now...hahahaHA..... " Vegeta slurred out in a dreamy stupor, his face beaming the bright red color,

" Kakay luvs me... "

      " Yes I do! " Goku said contently, " ...Veggie? "

      " Yah..... "

      " Veggie for some reason I feel like I don't want to move. " Goku said in surprise, hugging tighter.

      " Aww, that'sss oh-kay..take y..your tiime... " Vegeta let out a little drunken hiccup.

      Chi-Chi twitched in annoyance, then knocked Goku off the ouji with one swift kick.

      " Kakay? " Vegeta's eyes widened as his body temperture instantly cooled back down due to the sudden loss of the big

warm lump that had been smushed ontop of him. The ouji sat up, " Why ONNA! You KICKED Kakay! That's spousal abuse you know."

he smirked, " Something that can be punished by law. Why, they could send you off to solitary confinement for this! "

      " Hmmph! He's FINE, Ouji! Infact he's a lot better now than he was a few seconds ago! " Chi-Chi snorted.

      " Chi-chan why did you kick me? " a sad, heartbroken little voice came from on the ground. Chi-Chi looked down to see

Goku staring at her with big teary eyes, " Did I do something wrong, Chi-chan? You wouldn't kick me unless I did something

wrong, right? "

      " **I** would never kick you, Kakay. " Vegeta said proudly, patting Goku on the head.

      " Aww, lil Veggiepats! " Goku smiled slightly at the hand on his head.

      " STOP TOUCHING HIM! " Chi-Chi yelled at Vegeta, who grinned evilly at her and started to weave his fingers through

the larger saiyajin's hair instead.

      " Hahaha! Veggie that tickles! " Goku laughed enjoyably.

      " Hear that Onna, Kakay thinks I'm very enjoyable. " Vegeta snickered.

      " Veggie rub my tummy! " Goku chirped, pulling up his gi shirt. Vegeta fell over.

      " WHAT?! "

      " Veggie is such a good lil massage-er so he gets to rub my belly! " the large saiyajin grinned.

      " BAKA!! " Vegeta untangled his hand from Goku's hair, " THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO RUB THAT UNIMAGINABLY HUGE

ORGAN FOR YOU! NO WAY! "

      " It can dance for Veggie. " Goku said innocently, then shook a bit causing his partially-full stomach to jiggle in a

pattern, " See? "

      " Hai....that's, uh, interesting, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said nervously, his face bright red again.

      " Go on, Veggie. It feels really nice to the touch! " Goku pushed him on eagerly.

      Vegeta uneasily moved one of his hands forward and started to rub the mushy spot on Goku's body.

      " MMMMMmmm.... "

      " ...mmMMMM! Chocolate! " Vejitto chirped as he and Gogeta walked back from the ice-cream truck to where Vegeta was

rubbing Goku's stomach while Chi-Chi twitched in frustration along with her bazooka overtop her left shoulder and looking as

if she were trying to find the best spot on the ouji to aim for.

      Gogeta grabbed the bazooka and chucked it back into the Son's car, " It's not very nice to shoot at people like that,

Onna. Especially when they're busy givin someone a rubdown! "

      " Kaasan! Toussan! Look what we got! " Vejitto bent in their direction so both saiyajins could see him, " ICE CREAM!"

      " Ice cream! " Goku's eyes lit up, " YEAH! ICE CREAM! Let's get little Veggie and me some yummy ice-cream! " he lept

to his feet and sped over to the ice-cream truck with Vegeta in tow, " HELLO! I would like some chocolate rocky road ice

cream on a really big cone! " he looked down, " And what does little Veggie want to order for his silly lil Veggietummy! "

Goku said cheerfully.

      " S--st-st-st-stra---" Vegeta stammered nervously, trying to pull his hand out of the larger saiyajin's

      " And a big strawberry ice-cream please! " Goku finished for him, " There we go Veggie! " he took both ice creams

and handed Vegeta's to him, " Eat up lil buddy! You'll feel all nice-n-better in no time! "

      " Um, thank you. " Vegeta mumbled, his hands now free as he took the ice cream and started to lick it. The little

ouji notice V.2's ki starting to get up about 10 feet away. Vegeta froze, " Ka--Kakarrotto let's head back to the car. "

      " What? Why now Veggie? It is such a bee-u-ti-ful day. " Goku pouted.

      ::JUST GO!:: he mentally shouted. Goku looked shocked, then did so, ::VEJITTO! GOGETA! GET IN THE CAR!::

      ::Huh?:: Vejitto answered back.

      ::My clone! He's starting to regain conciousness! We're going to use Kakarrotto and Onna's car to drive back to

Capsule Corp! Once we lure him back there we can get Bulma to figure out how to re-trap him in one of those tubes! Got it?::

      ::Got it, Mommy!:: Vejitto nodded determindly, then finished off his ice-cream and hopped in the backseat of the car

along with Gogeta.

      " HEY! Get out of my car you demi-oujis! " Chi-Chi complained.

      " Emergancy, Chi-Chi. We'll explain later. " Vejitto said, strapping himself in. Chi-Chi only watched in confusion.

      Vegeta teleported Goku to the passanger's seat and hopped in the middle seat between the fusions, " Alright Onna,

GUN IT! "

      " WHAT?!! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over, " I AM CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO TAKE ANY ORDERS FROM **YOU YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!"**

      " Chi-chan! This is important! We need you to get us back to Capsule Corp and you're the only one with enough

experiance and a heavy car-foot and--PLEASE Chi-chan just do it! " Goku begged her.

      " Of course, Go-chan. I'll do it for YOU. "

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, " Chi-chan luvs me SO! "

      Vegeta grumbled something in the backseat. The others sweatdropped.

      " What's that little Veggie? " Goku asked, curious.

      " Nothing! JUST STEP ON IT! "

      " So let me get this straight, Bulma cloned you so the media will pay less attention to you once your evil Ouji

tricks start to become more elaborate and I get closer to hitting middle-age. " Chi-Chi said as he drove the car down a road

in West City, " But the clone escaped before she could put in the finishing touches and completely store him away for five

years until she was going to activate him. Goku somehow got mixed up in this and started talking to the clone everday and it

somehow got the idea that Go-chan was it's soulmate or something, and that's why it's trying to take your place in the

natural order of things. So it can have Go-chan. "

      Vegeta nodded, " Correct. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " You know THAT'S INSANE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " Hey, I'm not the one who decided **I would be a good test subject for a cloning experiment! Why couldn't Bulma have**

cloned herself! Or Trunks! Or Mirai! Or Bura! Even Kakarrotto wouldn't be that bad of a subject, but ME?! "

      " I like having one little Veggie just fine. " Goku peeked around the corner of the chair and smiled back at the

little ouji, " Besides! The real Veggie is MUCH CUTER than the cloned one! "

      " Nice to know I always have THAT going for me. " Vegeta said dryly.

      " Heehee! " Goku giggled, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Chi-chan are we there yet? "

      " Almost. " she said, turning a corner, " I STILL don't see why of all people, Bulma would want to clone the OUJI!

I mean, isn't having ONE of him dangerous enough to our health! "

      " Aww, now Onna, that's not very nice. " Vegeta snickered, creeping up between the two frontseats. Chi-Chi twitched

and reached over and bopped Vegeta over the head with a mallet. The little ouji twitched in pain and slunk back to the

backseat.

      " Well! Here we are. " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, putting her mallet away and getting out only to have Vegeta hop in

the drivers seat and shut the door on her.

      " Wha--HEY!! "

      " Heh. " Vegeta grinned.

      " OUJI!! " Chi-Chi grabbed the door and pulled on it, " YOU EVIL LITTLE MONSTER! GOKU UNLOCK THE DOORS!! " she

shouted through the glass.

      " Heeheehee, Chi-chan looks funny when she yells. " Goku laughed, " Hey Veggie? Can you hear Chi-chan? Cuz I can't

hear anything outside the car? "

      " No, nothing really. " Vegeta layed back in the driver's seat. He turned to the others, " Hey Kakarrotto? How would

you and the fusions like to take a trip to the beach with me? "

      " YEAH! SUMMER FUN WITH VEGGIE! " Goku cheered.

      " So, what do you two think? " Vegeta looked over his shoulder and gawked to see both Vejitto and Gogeta were now in

swimgear, complete with swimtrunks, flip-flops, and snorkal gear; both grinning excitedly. Vegeta sweatdropped, " How did you

do that so fa-- " he glanced back at Goku to see the larger saiyajin was now also wearing swimtrunks and snorkal gear. Goku

also had the addition of a t-shirt with the words "Beach Bum" on it. Vegeta twitched and fell over, " HOW DO YOU DO THAT!! "

      " Do what, little Veggie? " Goku said cluelessly.

      Vegeta stared at him in disgust, " Bakas. "

      " OUJI OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR!!! "

      " You want the door to open then you'll just have to break in here yourself, Onna. " Vegeta smirked defiantly.

      " OOH!! " Chi-Chi stomped off inside.

      " Uh-oh. I think you made Chi-chan mad, Veggie. " Goku said, worried.

      " Heh-heh-heh, yeah. " Vegeta snickered. Goku sweatdropped, then paused as the ouji unlocked the doors and hopped

out, " Well, let's go find Bulma and tell her what happened so we can put a stop to this mess. "

      " But, but Toussan? " Gogeta faultered, " What about the 'summer fun'? "

      " That was just a ruse to trick Onna! You think I'm going to just leave while I have some messed-up clone running

around stalking my peasants! HA! " he laughed, then struck a pose and pointed onward heroically, " TO THE LAB! " Vegeta

shouted, then ran inside.

      Goku, Gogeta, and Vejitto all shrugged, then leisurely followed him inside while a pair of eyes kept dead-locked on

them from behind the car.

      " That's not FAIR. " V.2 growled from behind the car, " He can't just take Kakarrotto away like that. I was being

nice to Kakarrotto. Kakarrotto was being nice to me. **I** deserve him, not that short little liar I was cloned from!! " he

clenched his fist, then folded his arms, " I might have been persuaded to share him earlier today, but not NOW! Not this

time! Not after what that vertically-challanged saiyajin did to me! " he said stubbornly, then smirked and placed his hand

on his chin, " Kakarrotto deserves better than him and I'm better and faster and taller than him so **I should get Kakarrotto**

! I was built to be the best "veggie" there is! Bulma herself said she had tweeked out all the kinks and flaws my genetic

code! " V.2 nodded, then narrowed his eyes at the window, " You better look out you little half-pint. Because as of today the

only thing you're gonna be hugging is the concrete! "

      " Hey Veggie, why is your clone standing out in the middle of the lawn laughing at the sky? " Goku asked curiously,

pointing at the obviously-visible Vegeta clone.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Even I'M smart enough to make sure that my maniacal laughter stays within the boundries of

the household. " he said, then squinted, " But if I didn't know any better I'd say he trying to kill me. "

      V.2 revved up the power-chainsaw from the garage.

      " Aww Veggie, that's silly! Why would anyone wanna kill you! Especially somebody who's been cloned FROM you! " Goku

laughed happily.

      Vegeta glared at him and folded his arms, " He wants to kill ME because YOU befriended him like the sappy peasant

you are and now he wants to take my place as your "little buddy", you moron. "

      " Haha! Sorta like how Veggie's tryin to take me from Chi-chan! Only without the killing. " Goku chirped.

      Vegeta face-faulted, " HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO ONNA!! THAT'S NOW WHAT THIS IS LIKE AT ALL! I want you as my

faithful servant-maid! Onna wants you! Period! " he snapped, " And as for my clone I have no idea as to his intentions! " the

ouji clenched both his fists while Goku just smiled at him, " I don't know what gene Bulma took out of him but it was

DEFINATELY **NOT** my kaka-seeking gene! "

      " Maybe it was Veggie's natural sneakiness gene. " Goku piped up. Vegeta paused and turned to face him, " Unlike

Veggie, who modestly glows bright red when he wants to tell me he luvs me, Veggiesclone just blurted it out. He also didn't

plan ahead like Veggie, we all know how you can escape a simple tied-up situation. Not to mention he's attacking with a

chainsaw. Veggie would taunt first and try to get to me psychologically. " Goku explained in a surprisingly intellegent

manner.

      Vegeta grinned, " KAKARROTTO YOU'RE BRILLIANT! And don't smile at me like that, it's creepy. "

      " Oh-kay! " Goku said cheerfully, then watched Vegeta pull down the blinds and sit down on the couch, rubbing his

hands together as if some evil plot was forming inside his little head.

      " Hmm... "

      " Hey! That's Veggie's evil plot "hmm"! What's the plan, Veggie! " Goku said excitedly, plopping down next to him.

      Vegeta glanced up at him, smirking, " The plan, Kakarrotto, is to have you pretend you'll go with my clone to have

lunch. "

      " Pretend lunch, or a real lunch. " Goku raised his hand as if he were in school. Vegeta twitched.

      " OF COURSE IT'S A REAL LUNCH YOU BIG BAKAYARO! " Vegeta snapped, " Lull him into a false sense of security. While

his back is turned I will sneak up from behind him and drug his drink with a sleeping pill from Bulma's lab, knocking him

unconsious for hours! We shall then teleport the clone back to the lab, take my clothes back from him, and lock him back up

inside one of those tubes. " the ouji said, " Or perhaps instead of drugging him I should conk him over the head. " he

thought outloud, " There are so many ideas I don't know where to start! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! "

      " Veh-GEE! " Goku sweatdropped.

      " Kakarrotto, I'm going to give you one of Bulma's credit cards to by for the lunch. I'd give you one of mine, but I

know how you eat. " the ouji pulled a card out of his pocket.

      " What are you doing with BULMA'S credit card? " Goku pointed to it curiously.

      Vegeta face-faulted, " DOES IT MATTER! Now HERE! " he reached to hand the card over, " No, wait, better yet. " Vegeta

pulled it away and shoved the card in Goku's pants pocket.

      " Heeheehee, pockets. " the larger saiyajin giggled.

      " There. Now I want you to go out there and persuade my clone into going to lunch at a resturant. I shall use your ki

to follow you there. " he explained, " You think you can handle that? "

      " Oh! I can do THAT, little Veggie, I am good at seducing! Chi-chan says so! " Goku grinned stupidly.

      Vegeta let out a chuckle, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHA! **YOU**, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hoo! " Vegeta let out a

sigh to ease his now-aching-with-laughter sides, " AH, that's funny! "

      A frown appeared on Goku's face, which quickly turned into a pout along with teary-eyes, " Veggie thinks I'm stupid?"

      " Hm? " Vegeta blinked, " NO! No of course not, Kakarrotto! You're not stupid at all! You're very...selectively

intellegent. "

      " HOORAY! I am selectively intellegent!....whatever that means. " Goku paused blinking.

      " Hahaha... " Vegeta chuckled, tapping the large saiyajin on the shoulder, " Go ahead, Kaka-chan. *snicker*, "seduce"

me. " the ouji said, amused.

      " Well, I really shouldn't, but.. " Goku started out uneasily, twiddling this fingers. Vegeta smirked victoriously,

then turned to leave the room only to have Goku trip the little ouji and catch him before he hit the floor, holding the

smaller saiyajin inches above the ground. Vegeta's eyes widened to the size of two huge saucers, " Veggie's eyes are VERY

pretty. " the larger saiyajin said softly, leaned in extra close, only to let out a yelp as Vegeta's entire body burst into

a bright red color so powerful it engulfed the entire room in a bright red light. Goku grabbed in eyes and yelped in pain as

he accidentally dropped Vegeta the remaining few inches, " AHHHHHH!! VEGGIE THAT'S TOO BRIGHT! MAKE IT STOP!!! " Goku wailed,

his hands clasped tight over his own eyes while Vegeta just lay there on the ground, twitching every once in a while as a

sign of life. Goku waddled over to the nearest wall and felt for it, then leaned forward.

      " What the heck--!? " Bulma peered into the room, gawking at the near-radioactive-looking bright light stemming from

its little source laying in the middle of the living room on the floor.

      " Long story Bulma, Veggie'll tell you later. I have to go lure his clone away from Capsule Corp before he tries to

kill my poor lil glowing Veggie! " Goku said as he made his way towards the door, his eyes just starting to adjust to the

red light.

      " But, Go---all this light is coming from VEGETA?! " she said in shock.

      " Yeah, pretty much. " Goku squeaked out the front door, " When Veggie comes to, tell him I went to perform my part

of the plan oh-kay! And, and I'm sorry for scaring his little Veggie-self. "

      Bulma watched her friend leave, utterly stumped, " Uh, right. " she looked over at Vegeta and cocked an eyebrow,

" What did he do to you THIS time? "

      " He--hello out there? Veggiesclone? " Goku said cautiously as he closed the front door behind him and walked down

the steps. The bright red light from Vegeta's body still lighting up the entire room. People on the street were stopping to

stare at the light in curiousity.

      " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! " a war cry came from over to his left

and V.2 jumped out of a bush wielding the chainsaw from the garage and running at Goku.

      " AHH! Veggiesclone stop! " he waved his hands in the air rapidly.

      V.2 froze, " Oh! It's you, Kakarrotto. " he smiled.

      " Uh, heh-heh, yeah. " Goku laughed nervously as he looked the chainsaw up and down, ::That thing could slice little

Veggie into PIECES!:: he mentally shuddered, " You--you think you could put the chainsaw away? "

      " Hai! Anything for YOU, Kakarrotto-sama. " V.2 bowed lightly to him, then shut off the chainsaw and put it back in

the garage.

      " Umm? Hey, uh, V.2? "

      " Yes? "

      " How would you, ah, like to go somewhere with me. " Goku offered, still a little shaken from the chainsaw. V.2

turned to him w/big sparkily eyes, " WOULD I! I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Kakarrotto-sama! " he fell to his

knees in respect. Goku sweatdropped, " Oh my sweet peasant! " V.2 clasped one of the large saiyajin's hands, " The sole one

who nursed my health and courage back in those dark hours trapped in the lab! I would be delighted for your company. " he

glomped onto Goku, " You're truely a wonder to behold, you know that? "

      Goku mentally groaned, uncomfortable, " Umm, I was thinking about maybe we could go get lunch somewhere. " he said,

changing the subject, " I was thinking maybe a resturant. "

      V.2 stared up at him, still sparkily eyed, " WOW! I've never been to a resturant before! " he grinned, letting go of

Goku and bouncing around the yard, " This is so exciting! I CAN'T WAIT! " V.2 cheered, then bounced back over to where Goku

was standing and smirked, " I bet you planned this all out too, didn't you? "

      " Uh, you could say that. " Goku looked confused.

      " You're very clever, Kakarrotto. " V.2 said slyly as the two walked down to the sidewalk. A now only slightly-bright

-red figure poked his head out of the living room window.

      Vegeta smirked, " And so am I. "

      " Wow, this is a really fancy place, Kakarrotto! I had no idea you were so sophisticated! " V.2 said in awe as he

looked around the big fancy resturant from the table they were seated at.

      " Uh, yeah. " Goku laughed nervously, " I'm just fulla surprises, V.2! " the larger saiyajin started to glance about

the resturant as well, only, unlike V.2's gawking at it's fanciness, Goku was trying to avoid V.2's lovesick gazes towards

him which were making Goku feel increasingly uncomfortable.

      " May I take your order. "

      " AHH! " Goku shrieked suddenly at the tap on his shoulder. He let out another nervous laugh, then turned to the

short waiter beside him and instantly recognized him and squealed with joy, " OH MY GOODNESS IT'S LITTLE---- " Goku froze and

glanced over at a confused V.2, " --uhh, waiter. Yeah. It's a little waiter. Hahaha. " he laughed again.

      Vegeta, who was now dressed in one of the uniforms the other waiters of the resturant donned, rubbed his fake

Bejito-like beard and adjusted his bowtie. He leaned in and whispered to Goku, " Kakarrotto I swear if you try to do to me

again in the future what you just did to me back at the house I will literally beat you to a pulp. "

      ::Oh no you won't, silly Veggie! Even if you WERE strong enough to do that you wouldn't because you ~*wuv*~ me!::

Goku telepathically said in a sweet tone of voice. Vegeta twitched.

      ::I never said anything like that now stop getting all mushy on me, Kakarrotto!::

      ::I luv u too, **Veggie**!::

      Vegeta tried his hardest to keep his face from going beet red again, " NOW. May I take your order, Mr. Koi. " he

said politely with a tiny bit of aggitation in his voice.

      The larger saiyajin blushed in awe, " Aww! Of course you can take my order, little Veh--err, "Mr. Waiter",

*giggle*. " he giggled.

      Vegeta sweatdropped to see V.2 sending him death-glares from the other end of the table, " Kakarrotto stop talking

like that you're making him mad! " Vegeta whispered.

      " But you look so cute in your fake beard-n-tux, Veggie! " Goku whispered back enjoyably.

      " You're not supposed to make him MAD, Kakarrotto! You're supposed to gain his trust and THEN we knock him unconsious

and drag him back to Capsule Corp and get him back inside that big tube he came from! " Vegeta glared at Goku, then

added, " And yes I am very fond of my fake beard and mustache my father had a real one. " he nodded thoughtfully, then

whipped out a small notepad and pen and sighed, " Now what would you like to order, "sir"? "

      " Macaroni and cheese, please! " Goku chirped sweetly.

      Vegeta fell over, " WHAT?! " he lept to his feet, " KAKARROTTO ARE YOU INSANE!! ARE YOU REALLY AND TRUELY THAT

STUPID! "

      Goku tilted his head, blinking confused.

      " Kakarrotto, what are you THINKING! You can't impress my clone by and in turn gain his trust, by ordering

mac-n-cheese at such a fancy resturant! " Vegeta whined.

      " I can't? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

      " NO! " Vegeta said, disappointed in him. He perked up, " Listen, you have to order something really fancy!

Something that sounds and looks impressive! Something that says "I'm more than just a dum, smelly peasant!"

      " Oh-kay! " Goku gave him a cheerful thumbs-up, then cleared his throat, " Pasta con queso, señor! "

      Vegeta twitched, " "Fancy" doesn't mean state the name in spanish, Kakarrotto. "

      " Oh. " Goku said, slightly surprised. Vegeta groaned and waddled over to V.2, " And what will you be having? "

      V.2 smirked while staring over at Goku, who was at the moment munching on some of the free breadsticks, " Actually

I could use a nice big plate of kakamuffins. "

      Vegeta flinched in anger, then slapped V.2 across the face, the power from his swing nearly knocking the clone off

his chair, " YOU DARE INSULT KAKARROTTO AGAIN AND YOU SHALL **DIE!** " the ouji roared in V.2's face, then narrowed his eyes

dangerously, " Now you're going to order something and it's gonna be FOOD! "

      V.2 sat there, dumbfounded.

      Vegeta regained his cool, " Now what is it you would like to order? "

      " Uh... " V.2 said in shock.

      Goku sweatdropped, " So much for being nice to him. "

      " Here's your macaroni and cheese, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said lamely as he sat the huge plate of cheese-covered

noodles infront of the large saiyajin. 15 minutes had gone by while Vegeta waited to bring the order out. V.2 had become

more protective of Goku and moved his chair so that he was seated next to the large saiyajin instead of across from him.

      " YAY! " Goku cheered, clapping his hands together. He grabbed a fork and spoon, " It looks so yummy, Veggie! " he

said sweetly, then pulled something out of his pocket, " Would Veh--err, my waiter be nice enough to help me get my bib

on? "

      Vegeta sweatdropped at the little pink "Hug the Baby" bib Goku was holding out to him, " Kakarrotto! You're a

full-grown saiyajin! You don't wear a BIB to eat! "

      Five seconds passed...

      " I can't BELIEVE you wear a bib to eat macaroni and cheese! " Vegeta exclaimed in shock while Goku waited for the

noodles to cool off, sniffing them on his plate every few seconds.

      " By the way, thank you for getting my bib on me, little Veggie. It was so very sweet of you! " Goku said warmly.

      Vegeta's face heated up again to it's bright red color.

      The larger saiyajin plopped his cheeks against his hands to use them to lean on, " Veggie wanna spoonfeed me a little

bit? " he said shyly.

      The fur on Vegeta's tail instantly puffed out on end and turned bright red to match his face, " Uhhhh...uhh...uhhhhh

.... "

      " HEY! What about MY order! " V.2 snapped.

      " Mmm! " Goku said happily as he ate another spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

      " Here you go, Kakay. " a very dazed and bright red Vegeta replied, spooning Goku another bite of lunch.

      V.2 shot to attention at the word, ::"Kakay"....:: he took a good look at the waiter, who's recent bout with the

glowingness had melted the glue around his fake facial hair and causing it to become 3/4th of the way slipping off. It was

dangling by nothing more than one of Vegeta's cheeks.

      " AHA! " V.2 got up and pointed at Vegeta, " Kakarrotto that's not a waiter! That's that evil idiot I was cloned

from! "

      Goku stared at him in confusion, " "Evil"? " he glanced over at Vegeta, who had stopped glowing but was now tilting

his head in an even more confused manner than Goku, " AWWWWWWWW! " Goku clasped his hands together, " KAWAII

VEGGIE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! " he turned back to V.2, " Silly Veggiesclone! Veggie isn't "evil"! " Goku put an arm behind his

head to scratch the back of it, " An idiot sometimes, maybe, but not "evil"! "

      " HEY! " Vegeta snapped, insulted.

      V.2 got out of his seat and pushed the chair in stubbornly, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's go home. "

      Goku teleported infront of him, " WHAT? But what about Veggie! We can't just leave him here! "

      " Of course we can! Besides, he tricked us! I bet that mac-n-cheese he gave you was poisoned too! " V.2 said

as-a-matter-of-factly while Vegeta glowered at him with his arms crossed.

      Goku gasped and latched onto Vegeta defensively, " *GASP*! How DARE you!! Veggie would NEVER poison me! He loves me

very much and tries everything in his Veggie-power to protect me! " Goku hugged Vegeta tighter while V.2 sweatdropped.

      The clone paused for a second, then lifted an eyebrow, " His "Veggie-power"? "

      Goku smiled, " Sure! All little Veggies have it!! " he said, setting Vegeta back down. The ouji smirked and proudly

walked over to his clone, " Yes, it's such a shame you don't have my natural "Veggie-powers"; for Kakay has clearly stuck

with his first, and best, choice. "

      " He has NOT! " V.2 stomped one foot on the floor in anger, " And there is no such thing as "Veggie-power"!!! "

      " Heh. " Vegeta snickered, then let his tail-fur poof out. He turned to Goku, now with big sparkily eyes and his head

tilted to the side in an empty-headed way, " Hiiiiiiii, Kakay! " the little ouji said in his best babish voice.

      " AHH-HAHAHAHAHA!! " Goku squealed, glomping onto Vegeta again, " OH VEGGIE THAT WAS **SO CUTE!! " the larger**

saiyajin said w/two huge pink hearts for eyes as he dropped Vegeta to the floor. A now winded-looking Vegeta smirked up at

his clone in a victorious way, " Get it? "

      " Got it. " V.2 choked out in shock.

      " Good. "

      " Oh VEGGIE! " Goku teleported infront of Vegeta and staring at him w/a mushy-filled expression on his face, " Oh

Veggie that was really really super ~*CUTE*~!!! "

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " Forget about that and go take my clone back to Capsule Corp. " Vegeta said, tossing off the

remains of his fake facial hair along with the bow tie. Goku faultered and his eyes began to water.

      " But, I wanna stay here with you, Veggie. "

      " I'm coming too, I just have to sneak my way back into the building my tailing you two and we'll knock my clone

unconsious from there. " Vegeta said comfortingly, " Is that oh-kay with you, Kakay? "

      Goku dried up his tears and blew his nose into his gi, " I, think so. "

      " Good, now go. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " Byebye. "

      " Goodbye, Kakarrotto. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " I'll, really miss you Veggie. You-n-your sweet lil Veggieness-n-all.. "

      " Uh-huh. "

      " ... "

      " ... "

      Both saiyajins stood there for a moment, neither one really in the mood to move anywhere.

      " Bye Veggie! " Goku waved to him.

      " Just go, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta groaned, feeling a migraine coming on.

      " ... "

      " ... "

      " But, Veggie--- "

      " --I SAID GO!!! "

      " Yes Veggie! " Goku quickly saluted him, then zipped off after V.2.

      Vegeta stared for a moment in annoyance, which quickly faded to worry. He clasped his hands together, " Goodluck,

Kakarrotto. "

*****************************************************************************************************************************

3:22 AM 8/1/03

END OF PART TWO!

Chuquita: *WHEW*! That was so close! I know what some of you are thinking, "isn't she supposed to be at the beach by now?"

as I said I was going on a trip to Wildwood in the last chapter's End Corner, HOWEVER, I most likely won't have a laptop to

work on and since I have no idea what the hotel's computers are like I decided I'd try and chuck part two out by Friday,

the day before I leave for my trip, which'll last til next Wednesday morning. So just pretend this update is the update I

would've made on Monday had I still been at home. BTW, seeing as how this fic's going along, everything should be wrapped

up by part 3. Oddly enough I haven't had a fic that was just 3 chapters since literally one year ago yesterday.

Goku: Wow! One year is a lot of time Chu-sama.

Chuquita: (nods) That it is.

Goku: ... (breaks into sing-song voice) We're goin to the beach! We're goin to the beach! (dances around the desk)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Baka.

Chuquita: (happily) I also got my Shounen Jump yesterday (there's an actual little Veggie on the bottom right-hand corner

of the cover) and it's supplied me with quite a few funny quotes for future Quotes of the Week. Veggie says more funny

stuff!

Vegeta: (flatly) I amuse you to no end, don't I?

Chuquita: (grins) That you do, Veggie!

Goku: (still singing and doing cheers) Gonna swim with the dolphins! Gonna swim with the sharks! Gonna ride the waves with

my lit-tle Veh-gee!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm NOT 'riding' any 'waves'. (snorts) I plan to construct a life-sized sand fortress from which I

shall guard against all trespassers!

Goku: Aww, I bet it's gonna be a cute lil sand-cottage, huh Veggie?

Vegeta: It's not GOING to be a "sand-cottage", BAKA! IT'S GOING TO BE A SAND-FORTRESS! THEY'RE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT

TYPES OF BUILDINGS!

Goku: (grins) Whatever you say, little Veggie!

Vegeta: Exactly! Whatever I say! (nods confidently)

Chuquita: (smiles) And I say it's time to answer the reviewer questions! :D

To Nekoni: Veggie's clone meeting the fusions? Ooh, I haven't thought of that. Actually in the comic strip version of this

It was mainly just focused around Goku, Veggie, and Veggie's clone. I made Chi-Chi's part a bit larger along w/the other

characters (easier to squeeze 3 characters into a comic-strip panel than 6 or 7) While they did only try and hold V.2 still

in this chapter, they'll definately re-appear more in part 3. LOL! Veggie's clone in the dress. Bura wasn't in the comic

strip one either. In part 3 she's gonna try and sucker poor Son-kun into trying it on for her. Heh, I wish I could go to

Italy. Oh well. I plan on havin lots of fun at the beach anyways :D It's alright about the mail thing. I hope you do get to

use the computer again soon :)

To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: (grins) Hai! It is good gum. I like that company's "Juicy Fruit" gum too! Can't blow may bubbles,

but it tastes good :D I'm glad I got part 2 up. Maybe you'll be able to see it if you leave on your trip the day after I do.

Poor GT Veggie. How he does get from his current personality to his GT one is shown in the end of the fic. I'm planning on

doing a three-part parody on a few gt eps, including the one you mentioned w/the kidnappers stealing Goku. I can't really

mention anymore about what happens in part 3 w/o making it into a spolier. But don't worry, GT Veggie'll turn out oh-kay for

the most part in the end. I agree, GT Veggie's mustache was evil. *nods* What would've been funny is if he had tried to grow

the same mustache-beard combo his father had. That'd look so silly on him :)

To Tomoyo chan: Clone Veggie respects Goku but his remixed genes have him all confused as to how he should be acting around

him. Heh, Goku just saved V.2 from ending up their butler (the cleaningness is part of Bulma messing with his genes). Thanks,

I can't wait to get to the boardwalk!

To dglsprincess105: LOL! Now there's two Veggies fighting over him :) Poor Chi.

To Callimogua: Hee, glad you liked the chapter!

To anonymous: Thanks! Veggie's clone was the one at the door. Or did you mean Goku? They both were :)

To Lil' Chi Chi: Yay! Another wildwood person! It's so great! I love the rides and the games and that one Fudge shop that

gives out free samples...

Goku: (licks his chops) Ahh, choc-co-lateeeee.....

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

To Lil' Chi Chi: Well, not exactly, but Bulma's starting to get a little worried; they are all starting to look older with

the exception of Goku & Veggie. Happy you liked the "compare and contrast" Veggies :)

To Miyanon: Yay! I'm so glad you're back from vacation! I remember you talking about it in one of your fics. I hope you add

more to that one story you had to temporarily pause cuz of the notebook thing. I'm so sorry I forget it's title! It's the one

with 70-some chapters. And "Onnafied"'s great too! Heehee, it's a weird lil love-triangle sort of thing, isn't it? I'm glad I

got this up before I went on vacation. I feel better knowing I got part 2 wrapped up before I leave.

To FrEaKyMe: Happy you like Veggie's clone! As for Goku ever getting the position of "oujo", only time will tell.

(sigh) MamaMia must be my only sole plothole (or my biggest anyway) in my fics continuity. You have to remember though at the

time one of Veggie's worst fears was being close in any way possible to his "kaka-germed" peasant. And what better way to

give him nightmares than by giving them a relative related to both :) Think of Bardock & Ruby's baby from that fic as sort of

a precursor to the fusions as to people related to both Goku and Veggie. So no, as far as the fics go what happened in that

story didn't count. By the next time Ruby and Bardock re-appeared the timeline had changed so that they were also killed

by Freeza's giant ki-blast along with the remaining saiyajins left on Bejito-sei. It'd be werid since Veggie doesn't hate

Goku like he used to in my early fics either. They kind of, well, evolved. Heehee, a short Goku. When I get to my GT parody

fic Veggie'll get the chance to gloat about being "taller" than Goku while Goku's in his cursed chibinized form. As for the

next chapter, here it is!

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Wow, those were all pretty long.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Haha, yeah, well, I wanted to make sure I answered all the questions. I'll try to keep my answers

shorter next time.

Goku: Heeheehee, I'm "evolved".

Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) That you are, Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: Yeah! Heck, in the first fic you were so disgusted by Goku you were afraid to hold his hand when he teleported you.

Vegeta: ...

Goku: (grins over at Veggie and tilts his head) HEE~! (grabs Veggie's hand) Feel anything NOW, little Veggie?

Vegeta: (looks down and sweatdrops) You're holding too tight.....(smirks) And my hands are still bigger than yours.

Goku: Yeah, well, I'm bigger than Veggie in gen-er-al! (nods happily)

Vegeta: (snorts) (grumbles something)

Chuquita: You know, surprisingly this chapter held more of the comic-strip's material than part 1. I think there was more

stuff in the middle of the comic that I liked too much to keep out.

Goku: Haha! Like Veggie as a waiter!

Chuquita: (happily) Exactly!

Goku: (bends down to Veggie's height and grins at him) May I take your order?

Vegeta: (smirks evilly) (opens his mouth to say something only to have Chu put her hand over his mouth)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'd rather you didn't.

Vegeta: (grins) But it's a GOOD order, (rubs his hands together maliciously)

Goku: Veggie's so silly!

Chuquita: Well, that just about wraps up part 2! We'll see you in part 3 which'll be ready for hopefully the Monday after

this one (seeing as this part 2 counts for next week's update). Later!

Goku: (puts on sunglasses and grabs a surfboard) (chirps) Surf's up, little Veggie! (grabs Veggie and happily dashes off)

TO THE BEACH!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Somehow I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.

Goku: Aww, do not worry little Veggie! I'll teach you how to surf and everything! It'll be FUN! Just you-n-me-n-the-waves!

Vegeta: (looks outside at huge crashing waves) "Fun"....right....


	3. Back to Capsule Corp we go! l Kaka'daydr...

3:12 PM 8/6/2003

E-mail: lac31685@aol.com

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -from a newspaper in Wildwood

When Pepsi's slogan "Come alive! You're a part of the Pepsi generation!" was translated into Chinese, many were shocked by

the translation "Pepsi brings your ancestors back from the dead!".

Chuey's Corner:

Chuquita: (happily) And here we are! Not from the dead, I mean.

Vegeta: (w/a nice Veggie tan) I enjoy Pepsi yet the beverage has not produced any of my blown up relatives from Bejito-sei.

Chuquita: I don't have the exact newspaper still w/me but I think I remembered about 98% of it right. Anyways, WELCOME BACK!

Goku: (holding many stuffed plushie toys) (grins) I AM A WINNER!

Chuquita: That you are, Son-kun! (cheerful) I did have lots of fun at Wildwood but I'm also glad to be back. OH! There was

A computer at the lobby like the booklet said.

Vegeta: Emphasis on "A".

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Haha, hai. There was only one, and it was only for online use. I actually managed to get to

fanfiction.net and check my reviews & stuff. Thank you to everybody who reviewed in my absence! I will try to get this

chapter up for next Monday so I can get back on track. I actually read a few fics there and sent a few reviews myself. What's

funny is that two seperate people actually thought I worked at the hotel because I was behind a computer and typing on it.

Lol! I played along with each of them (one on Tuesday, one on Sunday) and told the first guy where to get towels and the

second one that I didn't know if "Trisha" was still in. (snickers) All cuz they caught me while I was typing a review for

fics I had been reading.

Goku: (in swimgear) May I take your hat sir!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: The beach was GREAT! However, surprisingly cold. That and there was a lot of wind; apparently according to the

Weather Channel some sort of weather fluxuation swapped our usual summer weather with europe's, whom I heard on tv is getting

record heat temperatures. Luckily the weather here was able to dodge nearly all the storms w/the exception of one overnight

one. It sorta went from hot to cold to cold to hot.

Goku: (in snowgear and swimgear at the same time)

Vegeta: (twitches) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!

Goku: Hm?

Chuquita: We won a lotta stuff; my sister one this HUGE stuffed dog toy at the ball-rolling game, I won a stuffed spongebob

pinapple at a water-squirt game and a Magenta from Blues Clues in one of the crane games (which is very hard to do) and we

also won an orange stuffed dog, a big pink bear, a Knuckles (from the Sonic games), and I hit a 500 coin jackpot at Ed's

Funcade! And then a 100 coin jackpot!

Goku: AND the guy who works there rewarded us w/a lil orange ticket! (holds it up)

Chuquita: You use the ticket at Ed's Funcade 3 on the wheel, but we lost. The pool at the hotel was GREAT! AND it was heated!

Their hot tub, however, was a lil too hot for me and I only had my foot in it for like a minute before I got out. The rides

were fun too, but I advise against getting in line for the Great White (one of the boardwalk's wooden roller coasters) since

it got stalled 3 times while we were there and once before we left home; it was on local news and they showed the coaster

and the people who were stuck on it. I have been on it before though and it is fun.

Goku: WE GOT FUDGE!

Chuquita: Oh yeah! We all stopped at the Fudge Kitchen (those good people give out free samples everytime we're there

*grins*) and we got some fudge, taffy, & I got a bag of Jelly Belly jellybeans! My favorite fudge is their vanilla though

(w/nuts or w/marshmellow) but we got some chocolate fudge for my sister. They knocked down the old convention center and put

up a new one! It's HUGE! Of course I've never been in the old one but from the looks of the wreckage the new one definately

is bigger.

Goku: (chirps) And the tramcar rides were bumpy!

Vegeta: (smirks) Mars was close enough in it's orbit to be seen from Earth.

Chuquita: Yah! It was VERY cool lookin!

Goku: (blinks) Could Bejito-sei be seen from Earth if it was still where it was?

Vegeta: (boastfully) Ha! Bejito-sei was one of the brightest most luminous planets in the universe, I don't see why not!

Chuquita: (think) Ah, what else happened that I could talk about before we start part 3?

Vegeta: Rita's Italian Ice now serves STRAWBERRY ice cream in addition to its chocolate and vanilla. (smirks eagerly)

Chuquita: (grins) Ahhh, that was GOOD ice cream.....OH! I got some saiyajin shirts! (holds up 3 shirts) Of course since two

of 'um were obviously sized for guys they're a lil big on me.

Vegeta: (looks at one) They call THIS a MEDIUM!

Goku: (laughs) Haha! Veggie feels insulted bee-cause he is so little and the t-shirt is so un-little!

Chuquita: I'm gonna use 'um all as night-shirts in addition to that old one I made from a manga Son-kun grinning upward and

waiting to catch something. The first one has Jitto on it! On the front they got his name in kanji written really little and

on the back is a huge picture of him powering up to ssj the first time with some pictures of Son-kun & Veggie; Son to his

left and Veggie to the right. That one was white. The second one is regular person sized and orange.

Goku: (happy) Yellow-ish orange!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

Vegeta: (rolls his eyes at Son) Baka.

Chuquita: It's got Cell-saga Veggie, Goku, Mirai, and chibi Gohan on it all in their ssj forms. I like how Veggie looks in

this one, he's actually semi-smile-smirking.

Vegeta: (grins evilly)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops again) Yah...and the final one is black and has Buu-saga characters on it. Son-kun, Veggie, adult Gohan

, Piccolo, chibi Trunks & Goten. This one I went back to get the last night before I left for home this morning. I also got

a small "Lauren's Parking Only: All Others will be Towed" sign for the door to my room.

Goku: (blinks) Who's Lauren?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I am!

Vegeta: (sighs) double-baka.

Chuquita: And I got some nice jewelery; a ring who's stone changes color in sunlight, a necklace, bracelet, a few other

rings...

Goku: (happily) And a toe ring! (holds up his foot to show he has a ring on one of his toes) (wiggles toes infront of Veggie)

(in even littler voice than usual) Hello Veggie! I am Goku's littlest toe! Don't I look pretty in my brand new necklace?

Vegeta: (twitches) Get your stinky peasant toes away from me, Kakarrotto!!

Goku: (pouts sadly) Aww...

Goku's toe: And now without further ado, here's part 3!

Summary: To clone or not to clone, that is the question. When Veggie and Goku discover Bulma has cloned the ouji in her lab,

the duo decide to investigate. After Goku accidentally wakes the cloned Veggie up, the taller ouji becomes intended on taking

Vegeta's place in life for himself. Will the little ouji be able to stop him from stealing his identity AND his peasant in

time?

Goku: Hee~! We're about to find out! Though I do feel a lil bad for Veggieclone.

Vegeta: (looking sad) (mock-baby voice) Buh what about your lil-lil Veggie? (stares up innocently)

Goku: (looking like something just snapped in his brain and is staring down at Veggie with a long trail of drool hanging out

of his mouth)

Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Uh, heh-heh, yeah.

Goku: (squeals) MYVEGGIE!! (tackles Veggie and glomps him) (cheers) GO VEGGIE GO VEGGIE GO GO GO! HOORAY REAL VEGGIE~!!

(hugs even tighter)

Vegeta: (twitch)

*****************************************************************************************************************************

      " Kakarrotto! Are you coming or not! " V.2 shouted from a car outside. The larger saiyajin's shoulders slumped sadly

as he turned around and waddled out the door to the car.

      ::Oh VEH-GEE~~!:: Goku mentally wailed to the little ouji who was still in the resturant.

      ::You'll be fine, Kakarrotto! I already told you I'll be tailing you both back to Capsule Corp::

      ::But Veggie!::

      " Kakarrotto-sama? You look sick. " V.2 said, worried. He opened the passanger's side to the car and held out his

hand, " Here, let me help you inside, you can sit here with me, it'll be alright. "

      " Oh--oh-kay. " Goku said uneasily as he took the clone's hand and hopped into the passanger's seat. V.2 pushed a

button that instantly shut and locked the door. Goku's eyes widened and he looked over at V.2 w/watery eyes.

      " Kakarrotto? "

      " YOU'RE NOT VEGGIE!!! " the large saiyajin bawled. V.2 sweatdropped.

      " Aww, Kaka-sama, of course I am, in once sense of the word. " the medium-sized saiyajin said comfortingly, patting

Goku on the thigh. The peasant temporarily paused from crying and looked down with mild embarassment.

      " That, that feels funny...Veggie doesn't rub my legs. "

      " Where does he rub you, Kakarrotto-sama? " V.2 asked curiously.

      " My shoulders...and my back...and my tummy... " Goku rattled off.

      " Oh I can rub you there. I can rub you anywhere your glorious heart desires, Kakarrotto-sama. " V.2 said smoothly,

" But, not until after I drive us back to that kawaii little cottage of yours. I have to keep my eyes on the road, you know."

      Goku sniffled, " Oh-kay....Veggiesclone? "

      " Hai, Kakarrotto-sama? "

      " Where'd you get the pretty car from? " Goku asked.

      " Oh, I grabbed it along with a few capsules from **THE LAB earlier. " V.2 said with a sickened disgust emphesis on**

"the lab", " I can't wait to start my new life with you, my Kaka-sama! It's so thrilling! I love the outdoors. It's so

wonderful! It sure beats living in that cold dank tube underground hands down! " he beamed.

      Goku laughed nervously, " Uh-heh-heh, yeah. " he propped his head back over his seat and paled when he didn't see

Vegeta directly behind them, " Ohhhhh... " the large saiyajin shivered.

      " Are you cold, Kakarrotto-sama? " V.2 blinked.

      " Huh--ah, hai! " Goku stammered, " It's really..cold. " he let out another quick glance out the back window, ::Oh

Veggie...::

      " Ah! Here we go! " the cloned ouji said, hitting a few buttons and causing the inside of the car to instantly warm

up, " How about some nice relaxing music for the ride home, Kakarrotto-sama? "

      " Sure..alright, but-- " Goku started out, the instant heat and relaxing music enough to lull the large saiyajin to

sleep, " ---oh boy that's nice. " Goku smiled contently, laying back in his seat.

      V.2 stopped at a stoplight, " I thought you'd like it, Kakarrotto-sama. "

      " ...you're rubbing my thigh again. "

      " Oop! Sorry! " V.2 gave Goku an apologetic smile, " You...have nice thighs though. "

      " Umm, thanks, I think. " Goku laughed nervously.

      " Greenlight. " V.2 said outloud, then started the car off again.

      " V.2? "

      " Yes Kaka-sama? "

      " I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, stop by Capsule Corp on our way back to my house. " Goku said innocently.

      " CAPSULE--WHY WOULD I WANNA GO BACK THERE!? " V.2 exclaimed, " That crazy scientist woman is still there along with

all those lackeys of hers! She'll lock me back up in the **LAB**. " he involuntarily shuddered at the word.

      " There's something there I wanna show you. And, and if you want, I know another set of doors that's farthest away

from where the rest of the gang is inside Capsule Corp. We can go in through there. " Goku replied, trying to calm V.2 down.

      V.2 stared at him curiously, " What kind of thing do you want to show me? "

      " Oh! It's something really special! But it's, ahh, a surprise! Hahaha~! Yeah! "

      " You're always full of surprises, Kakarrotto-sama. " V.2 sighed warmly, " Of course I'll stop for you. Now just get

some rest and by the time you wake up I'll have us back to the safe, uninhabited part of Capsule Corp. " he patted Goku on

the head and the larger saiyajin yawned sleepily.

      " K, Veggiesclone. " Goku said, then nodded off.

      :::" Welcome to the show everybody! I'm here with our first contestant, Son Goku! "

      " Wah--huh? " Goku lazily opened his eyes to see Bulma standing next to him with a game-show host's microphone. The

duo were standing on what looked like the set of 'The Price is Right'.

      " Are you ready to play for your prize, Son-kun! " Bulma said cheerfully.

      " Uh, sure. " Goku blinked, confused.

      " Tell him what he'll be playing for, Yamcha! "

      " Wellllllllll, Son Goku, it's the oujo crown and title you've been bugging Vegeta so badly for! " Yamcha's voice

came over the sound-speakers with an announcer-like tone to it. One of the walls behind him opened to display the saiyajin no

oujo crown sitting on a large plush-topped counter. Goku's eyes widened in excitement, " That's right, this beauitful crown,

handcrafted from Bejito-sei, features some of the planet's most valueable jewels and gold in the galaxy; this and the title

can be yours if the price is right! "

      " OOH OOH OOH!! " Goku grinned bouncing up and down, " WOW BULMA THIS IS SO COOL! " he pumped his arms in the air,

" Can I have it now? "

      " Hahaha, no Son-kun. First you have to win one of our games, and the game we'll be playing today is "Guess Who!". "

      " Guess who? " Goku tilted his head.

      " That's right! " Bulma said as she stepped aside and a the spotlight that was on her alighted on the audiance, which

appeared to be composed of dozens of curious-looking Vegetas.

      " AHHH!! LOOKIT ALL THE LITTLE VEGGIES!! " Goku squealed, then mused, " I want to hug them all.... " his hands shook

eagerly.

      " Ah ah ah! " Bulma said in a sing-song voice, " Only ONE of these "Veggies" is the real thing! If you're able to

guess which one it is correctly, YOU win the prize! "

      " Haha! Is that all! " Goku grinned, " Oh I can spot MY little Veggie ANYWHERE! He has a unique scent you know! "

      Bulma face-faulted, " Err, really? "

      " Uh-huh! " Goku nodded, walking up to the audiance, " It's really sweet and sugary-warm smelling! Kinda like this

one--*sniff*sniff*-- " the large saiyajin paused, the Vegeta next to the one he had just finished sniffing smelled exactly

the same. He sniffed some more more of them only to produce the same result, " --wow, they all smell the same...that's, kinda

creepy. "

      " Hurry up Son Goku! You only have enough time until Chi-Chi gets back! " Bulma said, pointing at a clock on the wall

that looked like it had an angry Chi-Chi in the center with her arms moving like the clock-hands of a kiddie mickey mouse

wristwatch. The time according to the clock's arms gave Goku only 10 minutes, " You have 10 minutes remaining! "

      " Ohhhhhh! " Goku moaned worriedly. He turned to the audiance, " Hi Veggies! " he chirped happily.

      " Hi Kakarrotto! " they all chirped back.

      Goku thought for a moment, " Do u luv me, little Veggies? "

      " Hai Kakarrotto! " they all chirped with the exception of one who had frozen in place.

      " And who is Veggie's ~*oujo*~! " Goku said in a sweet tone of voice while watching the one he had noticed frozen in

place just now.

      " You are, Kakarrotto! " they all chirped back with the exception of a little burst of embarassed bright redness from

one seat in the audiance.

      " HAHA! " Goku teleported infront of the glowing-bright-red ouji and beamed, " And who's my SWEET little Veggie! " he

grabbed the glowing little saiyajin and hugged him tightly.

      " I...am..... " Vegeta choked out, loosing oxygen fast.

      " YAY! " Goku squealed, squeezing him tighter.

      " Congradualations Son-kun! " Bulma announced as all the false Vegetas instantly disappeared.

      " You mean I get to be Veggie's oujo for really and truely and with marshmellows on top! " Goku said in a tiny dreamy

voice.

      " Yes you do Son Goku because you have won! "

      " HOORAY! I WON I WON I WON! " Goku twirled Vegeta around and teleported back to the stage. He grabbed the crown and

handed it to Vegeta, " Crown me Veggie!! "

      " Oh....oh-kay. " Vegeta nervously ploped the crown on Goku's head and smiled weakly, " Do you like it, my Oujo? "

      " Oh VEGGIE! I luv it! And I am so happy! " Goku gushed, grabbing and hugging Vegeta again, " Oh VEGGIE! OH VEGGIE

VEGGIE **VEGGIE**!!! ":::

      " Kakarrotto? Kakarrotto! "

      " Oh Veggie.... " Goku sighed musingly.

      " KAKARROTTO!! "

      " AHH! " Goku shot up to see he was now in said ouji's room and previously asleep on the bed, " Aww, you mean it was

only a dream? " he pouted.

      " KAKARROTTO!!! GET OVER HERE! "

      " Hm? " Goku blinked, then sniffed the air and dashed over to the window in Vegeta's room and beamed to see the ouji

down below on the grassy front yard staring up at him and waving happily, " Veggie came back! " Goku exclaimed, " HOORAY FOR

VEGGIE! "

      " SHH! Kakarrotto not so loud! " Vegeta repremanded him, " You're not supposed to let on that I'm here! "

      " Hmm? " the larger saiyajin tilted his head gleefully at Vegeta and opened the window to stick his head out, " I luv

u Veggie~~! " the peasant giggled musingly.

      Vegeta sweatdropped, " You feelin oh-kay, Kakarrotto? " he asked, trying to keep the redness from seeping into his

face due to the larger saiyajin's big sparkily-eyed expression.

      " Oh VEGGIE I just had the most wonderful dream! You made me your oujo and I got to wear that pretty oujo crown you

crowned me in the dream with and everything! " Goku leaned over the side of the window.

      " "Everything"? " Vegeta squeaked out, his eyes wide.

      " EVERYTHING!! " Goku exclaimed happily. The ouji twitched.

      " Yes, well....right... " Vegeta stammered around, now bright red. He tried to shake it off.

      " So, what are you planning to do, Veggie? " Goku asked him brightly.

      " AH! " Vegeta instantly perked up, eager to change the subject of Goku's dream, " Well, I'm going to break into the

house by sneaking through the back door and while you have my clone's undivided attention I'll whack him over the head with a

heavy object, knocking him unconsious. We'll then bring him back to the lab and have Bulma put him in another tube. " he said

, proud of himself.

      Goku looked down at Vegeta, confused, " How am **I supposed to keep his undivided attention for more than a few**

minutes! "

      Vegeta rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure it out, " I don't know! " he shouted, " Do one of those stupid

cutesy peasant things you do! "

      " What stupid cutesy peasant things? " Goku cocked an eyebrow at him.

      " Oh Kakarrotto-sama! " V.2 said in a sing-song voice from behind the door to Vegeta's room. Both saiyajins froze.

      " Veggie he's coming! What'll I do! " Goku pleaded.

      " I told you already! " Vegeta hissed in a whisper tone of voice, " Just do it! " he ducked into a nearby bush to

avoid being seen.

      " Kaka-sama! You're awake! " V.2 said, delighted.

      " Uh, hi Veggiesclone. " Goku laughed nervously, closing the window.

      V.2 walked coyly towards him, " Ya know, I was thinking that now that we're, you know, finally able to get some alone

time, just the two of us again like when I first met you, that we should do something together. " he slid closer.

      " What kinda something? " Goku asked, confused.

      " Well, what did you used to play with Vegeta? " he asked.

      Goku looked worried, " I don't really think you're little enough to play Veggie-games with me, Veggiesclone. "

      V.2 twitched, annoyed, " I AM MORE THAN "LITTLE" ENOUGH! NOW LET'S PLAY!!! "

      Goku sweatdropped, a sad look appeared on his face, " Oh-kay.... "

      " He's what!? " Bulma choked out in shock on the opposite side of the building.

      " After my Go-chan just like the real Ouji! " Chi-Chi angrily exclaimed, " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! CLONING THE OUJI!"

      Bulma glared at her, " I was TRYING to help him...and myself. BUT THIS MAKES NO SENSE! V.2 doesn't have the genes

that could possibly cause him to obsess over Son-kun! That's EXACTLY what I was trying to avoid when I made him! " she

groaned.

      " Mommy said you must've removed the wrong gene or something. " Vejitto nodded.

      " That and it's not like she was expecting Goku to come down to the lab and TALK to that creepy medium-sized clone

Ouji every evening for the past 2 weeks! "

      " Goku was down here TALKING to him!? " Bulma gawked, " But, WHY!? "

      " Because he reminded him of Toussan and Kaasan felt bad for the clone because of it. " Gogeta explained, " That's

why he tried to make friends with the clone. To make him feel better. "

      Bulma sighed, " Oh well, I know what I have to do. " she looked over at them, " Is he here? "

      " Across the building. " Vejitto said, checking for V.2's ki, ::Toussan's there too! And Kaasan's a few floors below

them!:: he thought to himself.

      " Good. " she nodded, walking over to a nearby machine.

      " What're you going? " Gogeta asked.

      " To start up my Brain-Freezer. I'm going to have to erase all of V.2's "Goku-memories" before I put him back into a

thicker and more private tank. " Bulma explained.

      " You mean Kakarrotto-memories. " Vejitto corrected her.

      Bulma stared at him incrediously, " Oh God he's not-- "

      " --also calling Toussan "Kakarrotto" now? Heh-heh, yeah. " Vejitto laughed nervously.

      " UGH! " Bulma slammed her head against the wall in frustration, " Oww that hurt. "

      " Why do you want to clone the Ouji again? " Chi-Chi asked curiously.

      " Because this way he can go about doing his, err, business while I have someone to do his other jobs that he

normally royally screws up. "

      " In other words you've cloned a "better, more YOU oriented" version of the Ouji so you can more easily deny the fact

that the Ouji's obsessiveness with my Go-chan is being so strong lately that it's beginning to bother you yet you don't want

to see him hurt because you love him. " Chi-Chi said dryly.

      " ...yes. "

      " I thought so. "

      " You're surprisingly good at picking brains apart. " Bulma commented.

      " When you have to deal with the Ouji as much as I do you either have to develop the ability to do such things or you

go completely insane and start cloning people. " Chi-Chi smirked.

      Bulma sent her an annoyed death-glare.

      " Umm, maybe we should try and get something to capture Kaasan's clone with. " Vejitto said, looking around the lab

and trying to change the subject.

      " Good idea, Vejitto-kun! " Bulma said brightly.

      " How about that thick gooey pink stuff he used on Toussan! " Gogeta chirped.

      " "Gooey pink stuff"? " Bulma blinked, confused.

      " It looks sorta like rope, only wider. It's what the clone used to tie up Toussan! " Gogeta explained.

      " AH! I have that! " Bulma grabbed a nearby capsule and tossed it to the floor to reveal a plastic mat with bundles

of rope similar to what Gogeta had just described, sitting ontop of it, " It's a brand new product used to stop burglars! "

      " We can use it to tie him up, but how're we gonna be able to do it without getting caught in this stuff ourselves? "

Vejitto asked, comtimplating.

      " Well, we'll figure it out later. " Bulma re-capsulized the rope, " Right now we have to pinpoint V.2's location in

the building. It'll make it easier for us to design a trap if we know where all the doors and windows are. " she pressed

several buttons on a computer screen, causing a map of Capsule Corp from an aerial view to appear on the screen, " There. Now

Vejitto, which section of the building did you sense V.2's ki in? "

      The fusion looked over to his brother as if mentally talking to him. They both nodded in agreement.

      " Up here. " he pointed to the second level map.

      " Vegeta's room! Of course! " she snapped her fingers, " I guess if he's really trying to be who he was cloned from

he'd want to take Vegeta's room away from him as well. "

      ::Kakaassan is in there with him, Bulma:: Gogeta sent her a mental message. Bulma blinked in surprise at the voice in

her head, then looked over to see Gogeta grinning Son-style at her and sweatdropped.

      ::Just don't tell Onna! She's libal to pop another blood-vessel!:: Gogeta said cheerfully.

      " Uh-huh. " Bulma said flatly to him. She took a deep breath, " Alright. Come on guys, let's get ready. We have a

mission to accomplish. " she turned around and fell over to see both fusions dressed up as secret agents, " WAHH! Are you two

crazy! "

      " Shaken, not stirred. " Vejitto said with a James Bond-ish accent. Gogeta muffled his own giggles by holding his

tongue between his teeth while Vejitto adjusted his own sunglasses.

      " Stupid demi-Oujis. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

      " What are you doing down there, Kakarrotto-sama? " V.2 asked curiously as he watched Goku lay a pile of blank paper

on the ground along with a large box of crayons.

      " We're going to play one of the easiest Veggie-games of all! " Goku chirped, " Doodling! "

      " "Doodling"? " V.2 looked on, then hopped off the bed and beside Goku.

      " Yeah! You take a crayon and you doodle stuff! Then we show our doodles to each other! It's lots of fun and being

not-little won't have any effect on how you play! " Goku said happily.

      " I have a game I could play with you, master. " V.2 smirked, brushing up against Goku's arm. The larger saiyajin

froze in place, " Something even 'Veggie' hasn't played with you before. "

      " Hahahaha! " Goku laughed nervously, " Herehaveacrayon! " he quickly grabbed a red crayon and shoved it into V.2's

grasp, " N--now you take a piece of paper and draw something. Like this. " he flopped belly-down on the ground and started to

scribble, " You need to exercise your lil Veggie-cloned imagination for this. Just imagine something you like and then doodle

it. " Goku said happily, " Ah! " he smiled, finishing. Goku held up the drawing, " See! Like this! " it was a doodle of a

super-deformed kawaii-looking version of Vegeta with the little ouji's name beneath him.

      " You spelled, "Veggie" wrong. " V.2 sweatdropped.

      " Hey, nobody's perfect. " Goku held his doodle protectively, " And besides I think it's VERY CUTE! " he grinned at

his portrayal of the ouji, " Now it's you're turn! " he gave V.2 a blank piece of paper.

      The clone licked his chops and went to work, scribbling rapidly on the paper and enjoying it. Goku smiled contently,

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-hehhhh... " V.2 grinned at it, setting his crayon down, finished.

      " So! What has Veggiesclone doodled for us today? " Goku chirped. V.2 held the paper up infront of the large saiyajin

. Goku's face flushed a bright pink, " ...oh my......... " he looked over at the proud expression on V.2's face and chuckled

nervously, " That's a, urm, very realistic-looking doodling style, Veggiesclone. " he said, trying to make a good comment for

the artwork while his face blushed an even brighter pink.

      " Thank you, Kaka-sama. " V.2 said with a big smirk on his face, " We could re-enact it if you'd like. "

      " ...uhh...uh... " Goku backed up, his brain trying to come up with an answer.

      " Oh Kakarroujo! Where are you? " a voice called from out in the hallway.

      " AHH! BURA! " Goku grinned feeling saved. He rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him, " Man, Bura! I'm

so glad to see you! I'm glad to see anybody right now! "

      " Are you feeling alright, Kakarroujo? " she asked, worried.

      " Oh! Yah, well, you see there's this clone of Veggie and he's a lil kooky in the head and-- "

      " --Kakarroujo would you like to see the pretty dress I got in the mail? " the chibi interupted him excitedly.

      Goku could feel V.2's ki creeping towards the door behind him, " Sure! " he chirped, a little sweatdrop on the side

of his head.

      " GREAT! " Bura grabbed him by the wrist and dashed down the hall to her room. Goku sighed in relief.

      " Thank God that's over! "

      " Out of the frying pot and into the fire they say. " Goku sweatdropped at the position he was now in. The large

saiyajin was now standing on a stepstool of Bura's. He knew she had wanted to show him this dress, what Goku hadn't realized

earlier was he was going to be the one wearing it. The large saiyajin shifted uneasily, his cheeks blushing wildly.

      " Oh Kakarroujo you look so pretty! " Bura clasped her hands together. Goku smiled shyly.

      " You--you really think Veggie'll like it? " he asked again.

      " Of course! Why Toussan'll be so in awe of how pretty you look he'll make you his Oujo on the spot! " Bura snapped

her fingers in confidence.

      " Veggie's oujo..... " the larger saiyajin mused.

      " Exactly! "

      The peasant grabbed at the fancy white dress with traces of pink throughout it, " Are, are you sure this'll somehow

convince Veggie to make me his oujo? "

      " Sure it will! " Bura patted the side of Goku's leg, " Can I do your makeup? "

      " ACK! NO WAY!! " Goku shouted.

      " Please! "

      " NO! "

      " But Kakarroujo~~ ! "

      " I'M NOT WEARING ANY MAKEUP, BURA! MAKEUP'S FOR GIRLS! AND I'M NOT A GIRL! " the large saiyajin shrieked.

      " ...right? "

      " Uh, of course I'm right!....AND STOP CONFUSING MY HEAD! It feels like somebody put a hampster in a wheel and set

the hampster on fire so it goes really fast until the wheel breaks in half and I faint! " Goku wailed.

      " Kakarrotto? " a voice came from outside the door.

      " Toussan! " Bura squealed.

      " NO! That's not Veggie that's Veggiesclone! Even though his voice sounds like my Veggie's, his ki feels a lot

different!

      " Toussan's "clone"? " Bura cocked an eyebrow.

      " He's one of Bulma's EXPERIMENTS GONE WRONG and now me and Veggie gotta stop and catch him before it's too late! "

Goku rattled off in a panic.

      " When did THIS happen?! " Bura exclaimed.

      " Oh, couple chapters ago. " Goku shrugged it off nonchalantly, " Now go hide somewhere! Quickly! " he frightenedly

shooed her away behind her own bed.

      " Kakarrotto-sama! " V.2 said in a sing-song voice. Goku gulped and squeaked open the door to see the clone standing

there with another piece of paper in his hands. V.2 blinked at him, " That's a gorgeous outfit you have on, Kaka-sama. " he

said in awe, " What do you call it? "

      " It--it doesn't matter, really! " Goku laughed nervously.

      ::Hey! That guy's not Toussan!:: Bura mentally gasped to herself from behind the bed.

      " Would you like to see my 2nd work, Kaka-sama? " V.2 asked while smirking and staring at the large peasant.

      " Umm...wha--what's it of? " Goku asked.

      " Well, why don't you see for yourself master. " V.2 held the picture up. It was of himself and Goku happily flying

through the air. Goku instantly relaxed.

      " Awwww, this one's really kawaii, semi-lil Veggiesclone. " Goku took the picture from him, touched, " Veggiesclone

likes to fly and he likes me and himself so he drew us both flying together! " he said w/big sparkily eyes.

      " Yes. I've seen you fly before Kakarrotto-sama. I would love to fly with you. "

      " But, you were flying earlier. Remember? When you fought Veggie? " Goku pointed out, puzzled.

      " Oh that was fighting. But to fly, to REALLY FLY! And with you by my side, as my teacher and flying partner, we

could fly the globe together! " V.2 mused, then humbly dropped to one knee, " Kakarrotto-sama,...will you? " he asked,

hopefully.

      " Aww, of COURSE I will teach you how to fly, Veggiesclone! " Goku smiled warmly.

      "  *WHACK*! "

      V.2 let out a yelp and fell to the floor, unconsious.

      " Veggiesclone?! " Goku gasped in shock until he spotted a little white boot standing on V.2's back.

      " BWAHAHA! " a voice laughed above him. Goku looked up.

      " VEGGIE! " Goku said in surprise.

      " KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta replied, " ...why are you wearing a wedding dress? "

      The large saiyajin flushed bright pink, " OH! Is THAT what this is! " Goku gasped.

      " Here comes the groom! " Bura chirped up at Vegeta. The ouji sweatdropped, now an embarassed shade of bright red.

      " Uh, heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

      " Hey Veggie? " Goku asked.

      " Hm? "

      " Veggie why'd you knock him unconsious? I was gonna teach him how to fly! " Goku said curiously.

      " Kakarrotto, do the words "evil clone" mean ANYTHING to you?! "

      " Umm....nope! " Goku chirped.

      " WAHH! " Vegeta fell over. He zipped back to his feet, " You are truely a baka, Kakarrotto. "

      " Thank u little Veggie! " Goku grinned back at him, " What do we do now Veggie? "

      " NOW, Kakarrotto, we drag him back downstairs to the lab, get MY clothes off his body, and have Bulma help us put

him back in another tube. " Vegeta said.

      " K! " Goku happily lifted up V.2 by the arms, Vegeta grabbed the clone's feet and the duo backed out of Bura's room.

      " But Kakarroujo? What about your makeup? " Bura pouted.

      The larger saiyajin shuddered in fear.

      " YOU'RE NOT PUTTING MAKEUP ON **MY** PEASANT! " Vegeta snapped.

      " You mean 'princess'. " Bura corrected him with a grin on her face.

      " Veggie's ~*princess*~.... " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes. Vegeta sweatdropped.

      " YOU'RE NOT NOR WILL YOU EVER BE MY PRINCESS! " Vegeta yelled at him, " AND AS SOON AS WE GET MY MENTALLY DISTURBED

CLONE BACK INTO A TUBE YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THAT WEDDING DRESS!! "

      " Aww, but Toussan doesn't Kakarroujo look lovely in it? " Bura teased, tugging on the dress. Goku's face turned

bright pink and the large saiyajin looked away, shy and embarassed.

      " CUT IT OUT! " Vegeta shouted, his own face bright red now, " You're scaring my peasant! Look at him, he won't even

make eye-contact with us!

      " I wonder what Veggie would look like in a dress. " Goku wondered outloud at random.

      Vegeta froze in place, " Uh, hahaha! " he laughed nervously, " You look VERY "lovely" in that, err, dress indeed,

Kakarrotto. " he lied quickly.

      " Veggie's ~*oujo*~... " Goku went back to musing. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

      " The only thing worse than Kakarrotto dressed up in girl-clothes is ME dressed up in girl-clothes! " Vegeta ranted

to himself as they carried V.2 out of the room and down the hall, " Now Kakarrotto, I want you to to follow me down the steps

VERY CAREFULLY. Oh-kay? "

      " Oh-kay little Veggie! " Goku nodded as they slowly made their way downstairs to the lab. Vegeta reached for the

doorknob and pulled the door open only to be assulted over the head with a large metal pole, causing him to yelp and fall

over in pain, and in turn causing Goku to lose his remaining grip on V.2, who slid onto the top steps.

      " HA! THAT'LL TEACH YOU YOU EVIL OUJI-CLONE!! " Chi-Chi shouted victoriously, " MUHAHAHAHA! "

      " Uh--Chi-chan? You hit the real Veggie. " Goku pointed out to her, worried for the little ouji.

      Chi-Chi momentarily stopped laughing and looked down to see she had knocked Vegeta unconsious instead, " Oh. MUHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! "

      Goku sweatdropped.

      Vegeta sat up, whincing in pain, " BAKA ONNA!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!! "

      " For being an evil little Goku-stealing Ouji! That's what that was for! " Chi-Chi smirked.

      " Actually Chi-chan accidentally hit you thinking you were your clone, Veggie. " Goku corrected her. Chi-Chi twitched

in annoyance, then pulled a double-take.

      " Goku, why are you wearing a wedding dress? " she paled instantly.

      " DONTLOOKATME! " Vegeta quickly spat out in terror, " IDIDNTDOIT! IT WAS ALL BURA'S IDEA! "

      " Is this true, Goku? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him suspicously.

      " Hai Chi-chan. " Goku nodded, " Veh--Veggie says it looks very lovely on me though. " he blushed, " In't that right

little Veggie? "

      Vegeta twitched as if the room had suddenly gone pitch black except for a bright white spotlight shining ontop of

him, " Uh....I.....Kaka......youknowwereallyshouldbegettingmyclonebacktothelab! "

      " OH! That's right! We have Veggiesclone! " Goku grabbed V.2 off the floor and held him up.

      " AWWWWW! ALREADY! " a voice whined from further downstairs. Goku glanced downward to see Vejitto and Gogeta already

in their spygear and gadgets with sad little looks on their faces.

      " Do not feel sad, Ji-chan and Goggie. After all we did catch Veggiesclone... " Goku said comfortingly.

      " :( "

      " And you DID help hold him back earlier... "

      " :( "

      " After we get Veggiesclone back in the tube me-n-Veggie can take you both to the Pastry Barn to buy some cookiemix

and make cookies together. Really BIG cookies! The size of your head! "

      " :) " both fusions instantly perked up and their stomachs growled in eager unison.

      " Now you two go wait for us in the kitchen, oh-kay? " Goku smiled sweetly.

      " Hai, Toussan! " Vejitto chirped, walking past.

      " I luv ice cream, Jitto! " Gogeta happily rubbed his tummy, following Vejitto to the kitchen.

      " Come on Veggie! We gotta make a special delivery, ya know! " Goku grinned as he started to drag V.2 down the steps.

      Vegeta re-grabbed the clone's feet and held them up as they made their way down.

      Chi-Chi watched them with a smug look on her face, " THIS, I gotta see. "

      " And that's what happened. " Goku finally finished explaining the remainder of the situation to Bulma, who frowned

at the unconsious, naked V.2 laying on the operating table. Vegeta was busy watching intently as the clothes V.2 had

"borrowed" from him made their way around and around inside the washing machine.

      " Oh V.2. You've made me so disappointed. I really expected better from you. " Bulma sighed sadly, " You weren't

supposed to even recognize Goku's existance, much less fall in love and try to sweep him off his feet! " she hooked him up

to an upgraded version of the brain-freezer and turned the machine on, " And now I'm going to have erase all your "Goku"

and "Kakarrotto" memories so it doesn't affect your final personality result. "

      " But Bulma, Veggiesclone didn't do anything THAT bad. Don't you think this is a lil harsh? " Goku said, worried,

" I mean, he didn't kill anybody! "

      " Son-kun you are very lucky you're a friend and not family because if you were part of my family I'd punish you too!

But you're not, so I won't. " she started off ticked and calmed down near the end of her sentence.

      Goku sighed sadly as he watched the brain-freezer finish off V.2's memories of him. Bulma pressed a button that

caused another large tube to appear; this one being slowly dropped to the floor from the ceiling along with a much thicker

and crack-proof glass.

      He watched as Bulma picked up the unconsious clone and stuffed him into the tube through a large opening in the

bottom. The tube recognized the life form, closed the container and instantly filled itself up with blue liquid, then

backed up towards and soon into a hole in the wall.

      " Well! I got my clothes back! " Vegeta said happily as he plopped them into the nearby dryer.

      " Veggie? "

      " Hm? "

      " Veggie do you think what we're doing is right? I mean, he's gonna be in there for FIVE WHOLE YEARS! " Goku pouted.

      " Yeah, well he deserves it. " Vegeta snorted, " HE TRIED TO KILL ME! "

      " True...but anybody can be reformed if you try hard enough, Veggie. Even Veggies themselves. " Goku smiled.

      " That's slightly spooky, Kakarrotto. "

      " So is Goku in a wedding dress. " Chi-Chi added flatly.

      " Say goodbye to project V.2, everybody! " Bulma said cheerfully as the tube started to turn around to pull into the

hole in the wall.

      Goku teleported over to her and the tube, " Goodbye, Veggiesclone! We'll see you in 5 years! " he chirped. V.2's eyes

opened groggily. Blush flushed to his cheeks when he saw the blurry, worried-looking figure dressed in the fluffy white gown

waving to him.

      ::An angel...:: V.2 thought in awe, ::It's a real live..angel:: he thought, lovestruck just as the tube turned

completely around towards the hole and the liquid in the tube combined with the darkness sent V.2 into a deep sleep.

      " There. " Bulma smiled, proud of her work, " And that's where he'll stay! "

      " I still think it's a lil cruel. Even for somebody as creepy as Veggiesclone. " Goku pouted.

      " Aww, do not despair, Kakay! " Vegeta grinned evilly, teleporting infront of him, " Especially when you have

something even better than a clone! The real thing! "

      " YEAH! REAL VEGGIES ARE THE GREATEST! " Goku cheered, hugging the ouji tightly. Vegeta's face turned bright red and

he let out a few chuckles.

      " Goku--about the dress. " Chi-Chi spoke up, annoyed.

      " Hm? OH! " Goku grabbed the dress and ripped it off to magically expose his gi, " TA-DA! " he then turned to Vegeta,

" Come little Veggie! It's time to make ourselves a nice batch of cookies! "

      " But--wait, how did you---GOKU!! " Chi-Chi sputtered, running up the stairs after them, leaving Bulma alone in her

lab.

      Bulma patted the part of the wall V.2 was currently residing in, " Well, all's well that ends well, eh Project V.2? "

she smiled.

      V.2 hovered unconsious in his tube behind the wall, a single fuzzy word fluttered through his head before his brain

dissolved into complete unconsiousness. He smirked, ::_Kakarrotto_..._::_

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4:31 AM 8/10/2003

THE END!

Vegeta: (surprised) That was unusually short.

Chuquita: Hai, but I only had 3 or 4 more pages of the comic left to work w/on this chapter. I think it came out pretty

well though.

Goku: I get cookies! (beams, then pouts) Poor Veggiesclone, losing his memories of me-n-all...

Chuquita: Oh, he didn't lose all of them.

Goku: (grins) Really?

Chuquita: (happily) Of course not! V.2's a little crazy, but he's not a villain. He DID remember your name at the end.

Vegeta: I have a feeling that it's the end, but it's not over.

Chuquita: (grins) Correct! V.2 will be back once I get to my gt parody fic! (thinks) Of course I'm not sure which fic on my

list I'm doing next, but I'll figure it out. OH! And I got another idea for a 5th Piccy fic so they'll be another one of

those somewhere in the future! Here's the list of keywords I'm using for the fics on my list!

Upcoming stories: Remember these aren't the actual titles or exact summary wording.

And some fic ideas aren't completely formed yet!

GT my way: Three-chapter parody of GT eps 1, 2, 7, 8, & 10. After Goku is cursed into chibi form, Veggie uses a temporary

cure he's had created to change Goku back into adulthood. Veggie later on runs into Pan and joins her in becoming a stowaway

on the spaceship so now there is a four-passanger crew instead of three. I haven't seen any US or UK dubs of dbgt so my ep

numbers go by the sub.

Veg Chi on the road: Occurs during that brief period of time where Goku, Veggie, and Chi-Chi were all in otherworld. After

being killed off while fighting Buu (Chi-Chi DID try to fight him after all; even if it was with a broom), Veggie and Chi-Chi

decide to race off to find Goku on an otherworld road trip. Veggie has his body back and Chi-Chi discovers that since for

some reason she wasn't given her bottom half; she can change form. The two search for Goku on the road, at the training

planet, heaven, and a few other strange stops before finally landing at the Kaioshin-planet.

Veggieblanca: Veggie daydreams while in the process of writing another personal play (like in "Happily Ever After") which

would seem cheesy and overexaggerated to anybody but him. When Veggie falls asleep he dreams he is actually in the play and

now has to deal with his personal versions of the other z people around him. What Veggie doesn't know is that he's also

talking in his sleep and Goku just 'happens' to drop by and decides to watch Veggie's one-sided conversations. Goku starts

talking to him in his sleep and his suggestions start messing with Veggie's dream.

shinkage: I seriously can't remember much about what this one meant. I can think of situations where either Son-kun or Veggie

would start to shrink, or maybe everything around them would. Should've been more detailed when I wrote this one down. I'll

probably remember it soon :)

Goggieparody: A parody of movie 12 "Rebirth of Fusion! Goku and Vegeta". Shows how both Veggie & Goku were accidentally and

temporarily knocked off, what Goggie does during the other 28 minutes he was fused for, and what the wish at the end of the

movie is used for.

Brolli8parody: Similar to the one above, a parody of movie 8 ^_^ Based on the sub since I haven't seen the dub. Brolli and

Goku dislike each other very much and Veggie gets caught in the middle of it until he suddenly recognizes Brolli as that

little toddler who was driven insane thanks to chibi Kakarrotto's constant loud squealy crying spats; and realizes that he

and Goku are in a lot more trouble than he thought.

Veggietall: Jealous of how everyone else on the planet is taller than him, Veggie uses a growth formula in Bulma's lab and

becomes an inch taller than Goku. Veggie is so excited with his newfound tall-ness and how much more respectfully people

around him are treating him, he fails to notice that Son-kun is becoming increasingly depressed at the sight of a non-little

Veggie. Will Veggie forefit the height he's dreamed of to please his peasant and go back to being his 'little' Veggie? Will

he even be able to re-attain his short stature in the first place?

life w/o kak plot: This is the one a reviewer gave me a lot of interesting plot points on. Goku finds out what life today

would be like without him (excusing the fact that somehow everybody still made it through Freeza, Cell, & Buu without him and

are all still alive) and is shocked by the result. There's a lot of alternate passageways for this one that were exchanged

in e-mails. I'm not sure which ones I'll use in the final product though.

Veggielearnsthepiano: Veggie decides to win over his peasant through the power of a musical instrument. And thanks to some

old hypnotic saiyago tunes he can now affect the minds of those around him. *ideas not completely formed*

Veggie'sgarden: Veggie discovers some seeds inside the large chunk of Bejito-sei Son-kun gave him for Valentines day and

decides to plant them only to have an entire forest of Bejito-sei plantlife suddenly growing in the backyard. *ideas not

completely formed*

Mt.PaozuVolcanofear: When Mt. Paozu becomes active again, Veggie decides to use the idea of the mountain exploding in a

volcanic eruption to try and persuade Son-kun to move in with him while Chi-Chi tries to dismiss the idea of the mountain

even BEING active. Goku is worried and doesn't want to leave his childhood home, at least not w/o a very good reason. *ideas

not completely formed*

Dock&Celivisit: Bardock and Celipa dig a hole that surprisingly leads out of otherworld. The duo decide to hideout at their

son's house until Enma and the Onis eventually forget about them. After spying on a visit to Goku from Veggie, Bardock

realizes what the Ouji's up to and tries to expose the smaller saiyajin's plot for what it is. *ideas not completely formed*

Kaklearnsaiyago: Goku borrows some books on tape from otherworld so he can learn his native language. What happens when he

goofs up while talking to Veggie in saiyago and causes a drastic personal-terror on the Ouji's part due to Goku's slip up

that even he himself doesn't know he's done?

Kakahawaiiexodancesscareveggie: Chi-Chi goes on "The Price is Right" and goes against Veggie in the final round. Due to the

Ouji's lack of knowledge about prices, Chi-Chi not only wins but hits the exact number and gets both her and Veggie's

showcase. Now she and the other Sons are on a four-person trip to a tropical island. But what happens when Veggie decides to

tag along?

tailsfallinluv: As if Veggie's life wasn't complicated already? Thanks to the large amount of time they've seen each other,

Veggie and Son-kun's furry saiyajin tails fall for each other unbeknownst to their owners. How will Veggie be able to stop

his own tail's strange urges without seriously digging himself into a deeper hole?

chiwisheskakhuman: The dragonballs are active again and after much thought, Chi-Chi figures out a way to beat Vegeta at his

own game by wishing Goku human. However the large saiyajin has a lot more trouble adjusting to being a middle-aged human

instead of a saiyajin in his lengthy prime; not to mention the wrinkles and graying hair he gains, and possibly baldingness.

Goku hides in bed, depressed. Will an enraged Veggie be able to turn his peasant back into his rightful species? Will

Shenlong even trust to listen to a wish from Veggie after what happened last time?

Pic-zilla biggerisbetter: Bigger is better, right? Piccolo uses one of his little-used powers in dbz to take over the world.

His ability to change his size. After all, who's going to disagree with a 500 foot namekian? And what happens when Dende

decides to actually try to stop him this time by using his own body enlarging powers? And what about Mr. Popo?

Chuquita: *Whew* My head hurts. ^_^;;

Vegeta: You didn't really need to put in your current descriptions of them.

Chuquita: Well, it reveals more of what the stories are about then just their keywords. And it gives me a better idea of

which one I feel like doing next.

Vegeta: Chu, that was 17 summaries! o_O

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) My typing fingers hurt.

Goku: I got taffy! (chewing taffy from the Fudge Kitchen we went to)

Chuquita: (eating vanilla fudge w/nuts and/or mini-marshmelllows) You want some taffy or fudge, Veggie?

Vegeta: (looks at Goku, who know has gooey taffy all over his face and hands) (sweatdrops) Uh, no thanks.

Chuquita: (looks in box) We have chocolate fudge too.

Goku: (happily) I ENJOY CHOCOLATE! (pops a few dark-chocolate nonparrels in his mouth)

Vegeta: (snaps at Goku) YOU'RE A MESS!

Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, I KNOW!

Chuquita: Well, seeing as I took up so much room w/the future fic list, I'll try and answer the questions & comments

economically-sized. :)

To Miyanon: Oooh, I like that idea! V.2 trapping Goku in a tube like that! Well, this fic's over but there's always the

GT parody one; V.2's in that. The fic moved along quickly because it was based off one of my comics; most of which always

move faster than my fics do.

To Wakadori Ramen: Heehee, glad you enjoyed the last chapter! V.2 has a slightly more worshipping respect for Goku than the

real Veggie does, which is why he was perfectly oh-kay with calling Goku his "master". :) The rides were great, but the

wind made the beach so cold ^_^;;

To Christina G: (reads her fic quotes w/o the descriptions around 'um) (red in the cheeks) Oh God..I so didn't notice that

could be taken that way. (embarassed laugh) I don't whether to give an accidental I'm sorry or what?

Vegeta: (bright red in the face) --which is reason number 347 why using descriptions to explain a conversation can help one

avoid making a conversation appear what it is not.

Goku: (utterly confused) Huh?

Chuquita: (blinks) What?

Vegeta: ...nevermind.

To Tomoyo Chan: Lol! I was laughing myself when I was typing that part with Veggie and the bright red light.

Chuquita: You're like an alternative power source, Veggie.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Goku: Haha! Plug it in 'n there you go! (pushes lamp plug against Veggie's bright red arm; lamp lights up, then overpowers

and the lightbulb explodes in a fantastic array of color) (in awe) Ooooh....

Vegeta: (twitch) WHAT AM I! A CIRCUS ACT!

To Kurochan: Aw, you can write a dbz fic if you try! You could take a regular idea and add a twist to it and you can get

a brand new one. Like how a lot of fics have Kakarrotto as Goku's evil half while Kakarrotto 1.0 was a 2 year old toddler

in a teething phase wanting to get back to his family. Both ideas are basically the same; Goku has a seperate personality

from before he hit his head as a toddler that comes to the surface after he hits his head again; but the personalities

themselves are different from each other. Anyways, I wish you luck if you do decide to write a fic :) I'm sure your ideas

are just as original!

To Suisheu: Yeah! I like V.2 too, he's not evil, he's just confused--like the ouji he was cloned from! :D Don't worry;

while he is locked away now he will get another chance at freedom & his friend.

To Girl with too many aliasses: Thanx! Yup! I will keep V.2 around :D

To Lunatic Saiyan Princess: Nope! ^_^;;

To Musoka14: Aww, thanks so much! :D I did have fun at the beach! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Chuquita: (happily) And that about wraps up the end of the fic!

Goku: (chirps) And soon we will be moving on to one of the next 17 future-stories listed!

Vegeta: I still think it's a bit long of a list.

Chuquita: Boggles the mind.

Vegeta: That it does.

Goku: (playing videogame)

Videogame: "Defeat Vegeta in time to get to the bathroom!"

Goku: Haha!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) What are you playing?!

Goku: The Hercule mini-game in Budokai!

Chuquita: I just recently unlocked the character. (Only have Saiyaman left to unlock) My favorite attack of his is

"A Present for You". It's Hercule re-enacting the exploding-gameboy trick he pulled on Fat Buu; only this time with a red

gameboy advance. (grins at Son) You should see the happy-clueless look on your face when you're playing!

Vegeta: (dryly) He has a "happy-clueless" look on his face NOW.

Chuquita: (blinks at Goku's current expression) Oh...I guess you're right. (perks up) Well, that's all the time we have for

now everybody! We'll see you in the next fic! Whichever one it may be! (waves)

Vegeta: (plops down beside Son) Say goodbye, Kakarrotto.

Goku: HAHA! I WON!

Vegeta: ^_^;; Close enough.


End file.
